Naruto The Sly Fox
by Soul-Kit524
Summary: After a fire Narutos life changes forever. Will his best friend Trekker, and his newly appointed guardian Kakashi help him succeed in his ninja career, or will it be too late?
1. Friends and School

_**Kyuubi talking**_

_Person's thoughts _

Not my characters just my story!! Enjoy!

The sun was beginning to set as a 12 year old boy walked home. This boy was 4 foot 5, (a fact the kids at school never seemed to forget) he had Sunny yellow golden locks that were naturally spiky and wild. On either side of his face he had three whisker marks. The odd thing about his mouth was he had one little canine tooth sticking out. (Have u ever seen chowder? well kind of like that) To top it all off he had the most beautiful ocean blue eyes. Said boy was on his way home from the academy, he had stayed extra time to practice Kunai throwing. By the big smile on his face, you could tell that he was pleased with what he accomplished. At school he is known as the dead last, but Naruto was smarter than he appeared he was very advanced in every way, all his skills were from high chunin to low Jonin. But then again the one of the most important things to a shinobi is deception so…. Naruto had lots of things he liked to do besides train for instance he loves to read and he loves animals considering he can speak to them does help the situation though. Naruto did NOT need to stay to practice Kunais he can hit any target with his eyes closed but to keep the façade up some things needed to be acted more than others. Although at this point all he wanted to do was tell the others and go home and go to bed.

As he trudged down the familiar path thru Konoha, he felt the glares on his back and this made his smile falter a little. Then he remembered where he was headed and the smile returned full force, practically glowing off his face. This as you can imagine pissed off quite a lot off villagers. As a small mob began to form, Naruto (who had been ignoring everything and everyone completely) began to jog. He could feel the killing intent coming off of the angry villagers, he has had to by this point or he would NOT have survived this long. He knew once he reached the forest he would be safe because 1.) He could jump through and hide through the trees and 2.) He could become a fox.

"Look the monster's headed for the woods" yelled a brunette with an evil glint in his eyes.

Naruto looked back to see the villagers gaining on him. He was slowing down! _"It must have been the extra training! Stupid I should have stopped while I was ahead!" _he said to himself. As he reached the gates toward the entrance of the forest he mentally sighed in relief _"thank Kami!" _ As he ran forward with new surged hope he didn't look where he was stepping and tripped over the same brunette's feet. The blonde began to roll into the forest with a BANG. He was safe! He was in the woods! Naruto thought about his fox self and in a matter of 2 seconds he was off scampering through the woods on all fours.

……………………………………………………….(=^_^=)………………………………………………………………….

A small vermilion colored fox was tucked away in a small hollow tree, waiting for the danger (in which followed him into the woods) to pass. The ocean blue eyes were ever vigilant, picking up the slightest movement. His jet black tipped ears (which matched his feet... excuse me paws) were perked and ready for the slightest echo of noise. His body was so tense he was trembling. He didn't understand why but today the villagers were much more vicious they never actually FOLLOWED him into the woods!

As Naruto tried to calm himself down he heard voices.

"We are NOT letting the little bastard away this time!!"

"Yea it's time to end this for GOOD!" Murmurs of agreements were registered and Naruto knew that whatever they found (whether it be him or another animal) the ending wouldn't be good.

In the process of keeping himself calm Naruto tried to remember when he could first turn into a fox…

Flashback

It was about two years ago on his ever joyous birthday. He had been dreading the day for weeks before it actually happened. The festival of the defeat of the nine tail fox was going on and Naruto was wishing he could join in with the festivities. Of course how could he? After all he WAS the damned thing to some people! Yes, Naruto knew about the Kyuubi, I mean if you were called a demon you would research a little too wouldn't you? It was around 9'oclock and that's when the really drunk people start to become violent. At first 10 year old Naruto was just listening to the sounds outside hoping by some unrealistic miracle they would forget about him. They didn't as soon as he heard the yelling he ran into his room and locked his door. He ran to his bed and threw himself under the covers. Shaking he whispered to himself "Please Kami let me get away oh Kami please…" His eyes began to water as the yells and stomps came closer and closer to his bedroom door.

In the deepness of his mind the Kyuubi looked up from his nap. _**"Heh, Heh, poor kit he never deserves any of this"**_ The creature sighed at the luck of his host; he had came to think of the boy as his friend and often had friendly conversations or gave him pointers about his training. Naruto of course liked it when Kyu talked to him, it made feel less alone. "_**Maybe this one time I should help you by unlocking some of my powers … yes that will work"**_

Before Naruto even realized what had taken place his door was thrown open the hatches cracked at the force. Naruto tried to stay as still as possible even though he was shaking like a leaf.

"There aint nuthin in here people! The damned thing got away" said a drawn out voice. An echo of "that little bastard" or "we will get him again another time" there were a lot of people in his house and that was NOT good.

"Well since he is not here why don't we redecorate the place? "A chorus of "hell yeah" was heard through Naruto's small little apartment.

As the destruction commenced Naruto tried to make himself as small as possible and that was when he realized that he was a crimson red with black feet! He wanted to cry, he was scared and confused. _**"Hush kit, all will be well in a few moments, I have given you a new ability, stay quiet and I will explain" **_Just then there was a big crash and then everything got quiet till the sound of splashing hit the young shinobi's ears they twitched to where the sound was coming from. He brought his head up a fraction and sniffed, it smelt like gasoline….. _Oh no_! _**"KIT! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!!!" **_Naruto complied and shot out of the covers and raced to the door. He raced past at least twenty different, very drunk men. He did not look back as he smelt smoke, nor did he look back when he heard the chorus of cruel laughter he ran and ran till he reached the forest.

End Flashback

That is where he met all the animals, Kara, one of his bird friends often told him about all the things she sees from her bird's eye view. Kara is a falcon; she had brown feathers and a speckled chest of feathers. Her favorite thing to do was gossip about other shinobi since she is a falcon nobody expects her intuition nut Naruto always found her extremely insightful. His Best friend was Trekker; he was an onyx wolf with green eyes. They always joked around and play fought and because Trekker was a wolf and Naruto a fox he always won. Naruto loved Trekker like a big brother whenever Naruto told him things about Konoha Trekker would be either Pisst about Naruto's day or extremely pleased and add his 2 cents. Neither of them minded Naruto's mysterious powers, even though they were afraid of it, and whenever Naruto complained how Kyu said he would explain and never did they would laugh nervously and change the subject.

"Rustle, rustle… Hey Naru? You OK?" Naruto looked up to see Kara looking at him with her honey colored eyes deadly aware of the situation. "Yeah I'm fine. Hey could you go see where they are? I need to get home my exams are tomorrow! Maybe Trekker will scare them off" Naruto whimpered back. "Sure thing Naru" With that Kara opened her wings and took off. In about twenty minutes she flew back with Trekker running in his wolfy way. At this point Naruto was snoozing but his senses were still on high alert and he looked up as his closest friends approached.

"They're gone you can head back to tour den in the village" Trekker said with a wolfy smile. "Heh I got to bite someone's ankles afterwards they ran like hares being chased by the entire pack"

"Thanks guys" he said as he crawled out of his hidey hole.

"Aren't you gonna transform back?" Kara asked caringly.

"Naw I am just gonna sneak back into the village, I will see you tomorrow hopefully as a Konoha Genin!"

Naruto scampered toward the gate and clung to the shadows. He knew if he wanted to get back home without another incident he would have to cling to the shadows and sneak back home. As his apartment came into view he paused and held up his head to sniff the air for any dangers. The coast being clear he shot towards the cracked window and entered inside. Naruto sighed a breath of relief nothing was destroyed it had been a good day. At least his house wasn't destroyed and he wasn't beaten today in Naruto's book that was a pretty good day! Maybe he would pass tomorrow and become a genin and he could drop the façade of being village idiot. Yes! Starting as soon as he gets the Headband he would drop the "I am stupid act".

"_I hope for a Sensei I get Kakashi Hatake from what I read about him he is all about team work he is extremely strong and he has a sharingan eye, he seems to be the only sensei who will see me for me not you Kyu__**"**_

"_Everything will be fine mo matter who you get for a sensei, but are you sure about dropping the façade of stupid you?"_

"_**Yeah then I won't be lying to anyone anymore"**_

"_As you wish kit, as you wish"___

Naruto jumped on the floor and went under his bed to where his blanket bundle was. He curled up in a ball; his tail wrapped around him and sighed peacefully. Just as he was drifting to sleep he heard a comforting howl that was none other than Trekkers. With that last bit of comfort Naruto fell asleep.


	2. Genin Exams!

_Thinking or talking to Kyuubi _

_**Kyuubi talking**_

Thanks to my new Beta ( Bleachgirl303 ) We have finished the chappie enjoy!!

As the morning sun had settled in the sky a young crimson fox lay sleeping in a bundling mountain of blankets. If it weren't for his crimson color against the paling sheets (Considering that he has had the blankets for as long as he can remember this is not that odd. He is an orphan that means he doesn't have a lot of spare money) he would have been invisible. About ten minutes later it turned seven and the small kitsune's ocean blue eyes fluttered open with anguish. He was extremely worried about the genin exams. It wasn't that he wasn't capable of passing he just knew that his senses wouldn't grade him fairly.

He scuttled out of his den and stretched across the floor. Since it was seven o'clock and school started at eight thirty he knew he had at least forty- five minutes to practice his newest jutsu before he had to get ready for school. He scuttled out of his house to the training field knowing that he had to transform into his human self. Human Naruto stretched in the morning breeze, and began to search the skies for Kara.

"NARU!!!" She swooped down from the skies with unimaginable grace; landing with agility on a nearby training post. "Good morning, out for some early morning training?"

"You bet Kara" he said with his foxy smirk. "By the way where is Trekker?"

"Oh he went out hunting but told me to tell you good morning. Oh and he also told me to tell you that he would see you when you graduate." Kara said in her mothering tone. Sometimes Naruto wondered if Kara acted more as a mother than a friend considering he doesn't have either, he considers her as both.

"Oh alright but you might want to take cover so you don't get hurt." Kara smiled her beaky smile then took off to the cover of the trees.

Now Naruto was trying to perfect his newest invention. It was the Firefox explosion, an original jutsu that Naruto and the Kyuubi had thought of while Naruto was reading one of his many scrolls on fire Justus, he had to ask if he had the affinity for such a thing and after the yes from Kyu, Naruto began working on the task of creating and forming his own personal Jutsu. He had the basics of the jutsu but he wanted to add shadow clones (a jutsu he had mastered long ago) to make the damage much more drastic.

Naruto took his stance and crossed his fingers to the sign of shadow clone jutsu and nine other Narutos popped up. The ten Narutos (nine shadow clones and the real one) walked over with a partner so that they had two to a group Then they all began concentrating chakra into the palms of their hands. One partner would concentrate on making the chakra mold into a medium fox while the other would concentrate on adding the fire affinity to the chakra fox making it into a fiery crimson red beast. Five crimson chakra foxes waited for the command of the master which was the real Naruto.

"Attack the training post" with the words of their master going through their chakra infused brains, the crimson fire foxes ran with unimaginable swiftness, attacking their adversary. As the jaws closed upon each of the foxes targets, the victim was surrounded with fire before the victim exploded with a loud bang and lots of splintering wood. The real Naruto stood there looking awestruck at what kind of power that he could control. Kara swooped down onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Wow" gasped Kara amazed.

"Yeah" Naruto gasped

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A little while later

Naruto was stepping out of his bath tub as he grabbed a big fluffy orange towel and wrapped it around himself as he walked into his room. He walked into his room clutching his towel as he tried to maneuver into his room without dripping water onto his scrolls or books. He reached into his dresser and pulled out his infamous jumpsuit. He quickly dressed himself then went to get some breakfast. As he crossed his living room to the kitchen, and went to the cupboard and pulled out a cup of instant ramen. As he finished pouring in the hot water, he glanced at the clock. It was eight-twenty. He was going to be late for the exams!

Naruto gulped down the ramen and shot out the door. He sent chakra down to his feet and swiftly jumped onto the rooftops. As the academy came into sight Naruto jumped off the last rooftop and walked through the gate. He used chakra control to walk up the wall and go into the room through the window. Since his seat was in the back he slipped into his seat without anyone noticing.

The class was as talkative as always, the fan girls fawning over Sasuke, Shikamaru napping, Choji eating, Kiba and Shino talking about how dogs are better than bugs and vice versa, Hinata was sitting in the corner looking nervous . Although everyone seemed calm, but there was an underlying tension that filled the room, turns out Naruto wasn't the only one who was nervous.

Iruka walked into the chattering class and silenced them with a hostile glare. As they sat there waiting, an ominous howl was heard. The howl said "_Good luck Naru! If you don't pass, the next time we wrestle I won't let you win!!!"_

Naruto smirked then burst out laughing. Everybody turned around with a glazed fear in their eyes but then it turned into annoyance at the blonde kitsune. Naruto looked down in deep thought not about the glaring eyes but about what Trekker had said. _He never let me win! __**Sure he didn't kit, Sure he didn't. **_Naruto slumped into his seat.

"_Is there something amusing that you want to tell us Naruto?"_ Said Iruka with his unforgiving glare. _Sigh, Kyuubi why did you have to kill his parents, he obviously thinks that it is my fault. Dumb ass sensei." _

"_**Hehehe sorry about that kit, it wasn't my fault that I was angry."**_

"_Yeah yeah excuses excuses _

_ "Care to answer sometime this year Naruto?" asked Iruka enjoying the snickering towards the demon brat. _

"_Oh yes Iruka Sensei, I just remembered a funny joke from my friend Trekker."_Naruto said thinking back to the howl that he just heard.

"Oh really would you care to….."Just then, Iruka was interrupted by none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Dope doesn't have any friends I don't know what the hell he is talking about." The class erupted in laughter and even the sensei chuckled along.

"At least I wasn't a coward and watch my own brother kill my whole clan in one night. If I were you I would've gone to any lengths to stop him even if it cost me my life."The whole class got deadly silent.

Iruka walked over to Naruto and whispered into his ear "_Apologize to Sasuke-Kun now or I will make sure you don't become a ninja" _

"_**Heh Heh kit tell him that if he even thinks about it I will come out and personally tear him to shreds" **_

Naruto smirked at Kyu's remark but his face was still pale from what Iruka had said. _That was really out of line maybe I should apologize. Then again all I stated was a fact so……. _Naruto thought to himself he looked up from his hands and held Iruka's glare with one of his own and quite pointedly said "I Refuse"

As soon as the words came out of Naruto's mouth the class was astonished, they were all wondering what Iruka was going to do. Then they looked at Sasuke only to see his eyes glazed and his body trembling. The air was so thick with tension that you could cut it with a knife, and then just as Iruka had raised his hand to smack Naruto in the face for his disrespect (A thing he would never do to any other student) the 3rd Hokage walked in.

When he entered it was like all the tension in the classroom slipped away, Sasuke stopped trembling and went back to glaring and brooding and everyone looked at their sensei expectantly.

"Good Morning I thought I would come and observe the exams would that be okay with you Iruka Sensei?" The 3rd asked while blowing smoke out of his pipe. Now with his hand at his side Iruka stuttered "O-o-of course ho-hokage- Sama, would that be alright with you class?" An echo of "Hai" was heard threw the classroom except for Naruto who was thanking KAMI that the 3rd was here.

"_Thank you Kami! Thank you Thank you thank you! Did you hear that Kyu now they can't fail me on purpose!!"_Naruto thought to Kyu happiness and relief dripping with each word.

"_**That's great Kit but starting now DON'T hold back!"**_Kyu said pleasantly. Naruto silently agreed and so commenced the genin exams!!!

…………………………………………..(=^_^=)…………………………………………………

It was the last part of the exam and to Iruka's amazement and disappointment Naruto did very well. In fact he did better than well he tied 1st place in everything with either Sasuke uchiha or Sakura Haruno. The young but evil dolphin wasn't threw yet and was determined to make Naruto fail with the last part of the exam….. Kage bunshin jutsu he KNEW that Naruto couldn't do this jutsu. With an evil smirk he called Naruto and they made their way to the final exam room.

The hokage was sitting in a chair right next to Iruka and couldn't help but notice the evil glint in his eyes, but then he noticed whom he brought in and he sighed. Hopefully with him here Iruka wouldn't pull anything funny but there was always a chance…

Naruto knew that Iruka was gonna pull some kind of trick on him. But what it was was the one million dollar question.

Just as he was contemplating Iruka said "Okay Naruto this is the final test all you have to do is make three Kage Bushions alright go!"

"Iruka Sensei I was wondering if I could do something else like maybe Shadow Clone Jutsu?" Iruka and the hokage looked awestruck.

"Why if you could that would be equally fine" Hokage whispered.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Shouted Naruto as he made the appropriate hand sign.

The older men looked stunned, the 3rd asked "Naruto where did you learn that Jutsu?"

"I read it in a book a while ago, nit to be hasty but… umm…. Did I pass?" Naruto looked up from the floor and held the Hokages gaze.

"Why yes, yes you did" Iruka handed him a head band and Naruto tied it to his head with a radiating smile coming off his face. He ran to the window waved goodbye and jumped out.

"Well that was interesting, I wonder what else he is hiding" the third murmured, Iruka only nodded his head in agreement.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Naruto raced to the forest already in fox form shooting threw the legs of oblivious people. He was so happy he couldn't see straight. His head band was tied around his neck like some kind of collar…. That was one thing he couldn't make disappear, his clothes were always on his human form just as fur was always on his fox form. Anything that was extra such as jewelry or in this case his awesome NEW head band would always be in the form of a collar.

"Kara Trekker Kara Trekker!!!!!" Naruto was yelling his crimson head rising with each yell and his ears and nose twitching trying to find his friends.

Naruto stood still, and raised his nose to the air_. From what it smells like it's like they are right behind…._OOF! Naruto was tackled to the ground by a large black wolf.

"TREKKER I did it! Look I passed and everything I am a shinobi a shinobi!! KARA look isn't it AWESOME?" Naruto exclaimed puffing out his crimson chest in pride.

"We are so proud of you Naru! Look at my Best friend an awesome shinobi!" Exclaimed with just as much as excitement as his kitsune friend.

"Great job! I knew you could do it!" Kara landed on Trekkers head and pecked Naru on his forehead, a way of expressing affection. Naruto smiled his foxy grin and continued to give them details. When he took a breath Kara and Trekker shared a glance they were going to have to ask him.

" Hey Naru, we have something extremely important to ask you " Kara said with a head shake of agreement from Trekker motioning he was agreeing as well.

"What?" Naruto asked with confused ocean blue eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Well hi my dedicated readers!! I would just like to say that I am extremely pleased with the number of hits my story got! The last time I checked it was over 300! Which is great but I ONLY got 2 reviews which is to the say the least makes me think I did something wrong… so drop me a line or something or no other chappies!!


	3. Sensei!

"Well you see, we were thinking that you might want to take Kara and me on missions with you, mostly because we would miss you, but we could become your nin-animals. That is of course if you want us to." Trekker said shifting from paw to paw in a nervous matter, which being the big and proud wolf he is this was not normal. Kara who was sitting on his head also looked extremely uncomfortable. "Well with Kara being able to fly and I with my nose, not saying your fox senses are strong I am stronger in some ways. With Kara she could fly ahead and scout the area and stuff. So what do you say eh? Will you let your wolf neesan and your hawk oneesan come with you?"

To say Naruto was awestruck is understating it by a lot. He was absolutely speechless; all he could do was stare at his two best friends.

"They will be great assets to kit, say yes and our team will be much more invincible" said the Kyuubi from the compounds of his mind smiling slightly at the kits reaction. "You know they will not betray you, so why not?"

That s when Naruto shifted into his human form and tackled Trekker to the ground. The onyx wolf not expecting this yelped and fell to the ground while Kara squawked and jumped off Trekker's head.

"Are you guys sure? I mean it is extremely dangerous and you could get hurt, said Naruto climbing off of the surprised wolf, and shifting to his fox form. The shine in his cerulean blue eyes, and the wag of his tail told his friends he was extremely happy.

"We are positive, but don't you have to make sure with your hokage?" said Kara as she took off and landed on a tree limb, afraid of being tackled again.  
"Your probably right, do you want to go see if he will right now? It's only about 7 o'clock and I am sure he would be happy to meet the two of you! I bet you guys will even get Nin-animal headbands and everything, Said Naruto excitedly as he changed into his human self.

"Well seeing as you are already walking there i guess we have no choice. We just want you to know that Kara and I plan to live with you now but we will still be hunting like usual. Unless you want to go bankrupt it's best to allow us." Trekker said his eyes twinkling with amusement, as the blond haired boy tried to argue about hunting.

"Fine, fine do whatever you want."Naruto said with a dismissive wave.  
"Naruto I am so happy you said yes! Oh we will be at the gate in a few moments" Kara said flying overhead. As the main gates came into view, Trekker moved a little closer to Naruto. Kara flew a little closer to the duo, until she landed on Naruto's shoulder. The reason Naruto's companions did this was because Naruto had begun to shake slightly. Naruto always became nervous when he entered the village in his human form, but he was even more nervous. What if his friends were attacked as well as he? Trekker looked up, and saw the small preteen shaking and leaned against his leg. Kara also noticed this and ruffled her feathers and nuzzled Naruto's face. At these two actions Naruto calmed and shot the two of them loving and grateful looks.

As they entered through the gate Naruto kept his head straight so that he couldn't see the looks of disgust he knew he was getting. The two gate guards looked up questioningly at the two animals Naruto had with him. They were probably hoping the wolf would rip his throat out and the bird would poke his eyes out and eat him.

The trio made it to the Hokage tower in a matter of minutes, but to Naruto every agonizing second they weren't attached he was grateful. He was so scared that the villagers would attack and kill his two friends, he could heal from almost any attack they could not. They reached the Hokages office; Naruto paused and took a deep breath before he knocked on the door.

"Don't worry Naru-Chan everything will be alright" Kara said as she hopped from Naruto's left shoulder to his right.

"Yeah and even if he says No we will come anyway." Trekker said with a wolfy smirk.

"Thanks, i don't know what I would do without you guys" Naruto said as he scratched behind Trekkers ear and stroked Kara's back.

Behind the door a well aged gruffly voice said "Come in" This was the moment of truth but no matter what the answer his friends would come with him anyway. Naruto opened the door and walked in without his fake smile plastered to his face instead was a genuine one that was caused by a wolf and a falcon.

"Hello Oge-san" Naruto said as he walked in with Trekker standing behind him with Kara who was recently perched on Naruto's shoulder on Trekkers back.

"Naruto why do you have two wild animals in my office?"The third said with an amused tone.

"Well....um...you see....uh, I was wondering if...uh...maybe..um... they could...uh... become my nin-pets?" Naruto said quietly.  
A nin-animal? What in the world is he thinking! Only trained animals become nin-animals and... Maybe this is another clue to the puzzle known as Uzumaki, Naruto. The hokage thought to himself. "Well Naruto wild animals can't become nin-animals they have to be trained! Animals like these will turn on you! You can't just waltz in here and expect...." At that moment his speech was interrupted by a low growl and a squawk. The third looked up in surprise to see the two animals growling and squawking at him!

"We may be wild but we will always protect Naru-Chan!" cried both Trekker and Kara.

"Calm down, you said yourself it doesn't matter that you'd come anyway so....who cares?" Naruto said with a shrug and was began to turn around.

"Naruto did you just talk to the animals?"The Hokage asked in wonder. As Naruto was talking to Trekker and Kara, all he heard was yaps and barks kind of like a fox. But if this was true, then could Naruto really understand these two creatures?

"Well of course Hokage-sama The third flinched at the formality given to his name.

"Why couldn't you hear what they were saying?"Naruto was wondering if the old man was getting deaf. I mean his companions were SCREAMING at the top of their lungs!

"All I heard was growling and chirping. But then you answered them with yipping and barking........so you are sure you understood them?"The hokage said with confusion and fear ringing through his voice.

"Well that s kind of weird, but considering that I...." He was interrupted by Trekker who said "Don't tell him anything about that unless he asks!"  
Naruto nodded in agreement and continued "But the fact is I can understand them and they will do anything I ask! Please let them become Nin-animals please, please, please Oge-san" Naruto said dramatically and pitifully. Then to seal the deal he whispered just loud enough so the Hokage could hear "they're my best friends"

"Well" The Hokage said, regaining his composure, I suppose that it would be fine but ask the wolf and the bird to come over here"

"Trekker, Kara" The blonde said, and Trekker padded up as Kara fluttered to his desk and landed on some unsigned papers.

"Well if they understand and listen to you there is no problem, but if they ever turn against you, you will have to kill them" said the hokage thoughtfully ignoring the squawking and growling.

He reached into his desk and pulled out two headbands and threw them to Naruto. The smaller one was lighter and had the Konoha symbol, as for the larger one it was more of a bandana that had the same symbol.

"Well I have to go to school tomorrow bye Oge-san" the blonde said as he walked out his two companions following him. One perched on Naruto's shoulder, the other walking in toe with him. (Tee hee i will let you guess which is which=)

.............................................................................................................................................................

When they got to Naruto's house it had fallen dark. Once they entered Naruto looked at his two friends with happiness."I can't believe it, you guys are ninjas two!!

Kara laughed "Naru-Chan, we only were able to because of you! Oooh can you put on my headband first!"she flew to the counter and perched waiting for him to tie it on her.

"Okay Kara!" Naruto ran over with the light weight hiate and tied it around her neck with just enough tightness that it didn't choke her but wouldn't fall off when she flies.

Kara puffed out her feathery chest "I hate to say it but, Naru this thing looks waaaaaaaay better on me Everyone burst out laughing.

"Sure Kara, Naru put mine on and we will show her what true awesomeness looks like!" Trekker said with his wolfy grin. Naruto chuckled and leaned down to tie the hiate in place. It was more of a bandanna on Trekker and Kara then anything else but it made them look extremely cool.

As Naruto finished tying the knot he let out a very long yawn. He stood up and went to Kara and stroked Kara's feathers.

"Naru you need to go to sleep, tomorrow gonna be crazy so go to bed you stupid pup!"Trekker said, although he was insulting Naruto it was out of love not out of spite.

"Yeah I guess you re right, but I am waaaaaaaay to nervous about the sensei selection tomorrow and my team too. I don't think I will be able to..." Naruto yawned again before he continued "sleep."

Trekker smirked and Kara laughed. Naruto thought this was great, his home finally had some life in it that was not his own. Unknown to Naruto though, the huge hole in his chest from loneliness was healing, slowly but surely. Naruto shifted to his fox self and walked over to where his "den" was. He crawled under the bed and made his way to the bundle of blankets. As he laid down Trekker was crawling on his belly after Naruto, as he settled down and wrapped his tail around the small vermillion fox Kara hopped in. Now birds definitely don't like to sleep on the ground but if it was for her best friends she could. She settled down in the space between Naru's legs and stuck her face in her wing. All you could here was the peaceful snoring of three animals.

.

The sun began to rise and Naruto woke up. All the excitement from yesterday washed through him and he couldn t contain his enthusiasm. He quietly got up and removed himself from Trekkers curled body and moved his paws closer to himself so as to not wake them. As soon as he began to move both of his companions woke up.

Naruto smiled a foxy smile and said Good morning!

Trekker looked over to the small crimson red animal and yawned, showing 42 glistening white wolfy teeth. Morning, he said.

Kara took her head from under her wing and looked at Naruto with twinkling eyes and said Morning.

As the trio got out of the makeshift den they all stretched and Naruto transformed to his human-self. Today is the day! Are you guys excited!? I m gonna go take a bath I ll be back! This was all said in a matter of two seconds.

Naruto since school won t start for about an hour and a half why don t we train a bit as human and nin-animals? said Kara excitedly but we will come back with enough time so you can bathe and won t be late on your first day as a genin

Are you guys gonna come to school? Or are you just gonna meet us when the new sensei comes? Naruto asked still excited.

I believe we will come when your sensei comes to get you, but for us to know yell our names Trekker said importantly.

How will you two hear? I mean not even I can yell that loud, said Naruto with a worried look on his face.

Well do you remember what the third said yesterday about how you talking to us sounded like yaps and barks? Well if you yell are names, and if my theory is correct, then it will sound like a howl of some sort Trekker said knowledgeably.

Okay let s go to the training grounds! Naruto said with extreme enthusiasm.

..

They were at the training grounds now after a peaceful trudge through the village. Naruto looked up at the still pink sky and sighed, this was gonna be hard. How was he supposed to train them? He had to have help to train him!

Kit, I am pretty sure that Trekker and Kara know some things. Do you remember how they always watch you t rain? Maybe they picked some things up, ask them .

So what do you guys know how to do? Naruto said this casually but was still sure they didn t know much.

Well I can become invisible by using my animal energies. Plus I am a great aim with Kunai! said Kara proudly.

Animal Energies? I read that in a very old scroll, it is similar to chakra but has very small differences, said Naruto, thinking out loud.

That is correct, Naru-Chan! I can tree climb, and add animal energies to my feet to increase my senses and walk on water and run really fast! Trekker said in a very happy but calm voice.

Alright Kara, try to hit Trekker and me with this Kunai, we will be able to climb trees without our hands or paws. We can also go on water, if you hit either if us in 10 minutes . I will grant you Kunai bird master title of the world! Naruto said stretching his hands as an example.

Twenty minutes passed and Naruto was back at his house in the shower. He could not believe how advanced his friends were! As soon as he said go Kara turned invisible and the only thing you saw coming was the kunai, right before it made contact! Luckily he and Trekker were good dodgers or they would have been cut to ribbons! The scariest part was when the invisible Kara came down when they were on the water. Naruto and Trekker were keeping in toe with each other and all of a sudden Kara was there! Not wanting to hurt her, Naruto let her lightly cut his hand. That s when Kara got her title and it was time to go home and clean up.

Naruto grabbed his big fluffy towel and stepped out of the bathtub. He walked into his room doing all kinds of ninja moves to avoid stepping on his precious scrolls and books, only to find Trekker laying on his bed and Kara at the window seal.

What s wrong with you to? Said Naruto beginning to pull out his infamous orange jumpsuit. At that moment Kara flew and grabbed the atrocious garment and Trekker grabbed the other side and they pulled until it tore in half.

Ha ha! They killed the hideous thing! Now you have no choice but to where something that doesn t say KILL ME on it! The Kyuubi said laughing extremely hard.

Naruto was shocked, I mean how you feel if your clothes were ripped in half? You need to wear something darker and more professional if you don t want to be treated like a kid or die! "well I guess it is time for a wardrobe change"Naruto said with a grimace.

"sorry Naru-chan but really! I can see that thing a mile away!" said kara indignintaly.

"I agree, we know dropping the stupid mask of yours will take some time but hopefully this counts as the first step!" Trekker said with a wolft smirk,

"yeah yeah well i better get dressed or i am gonna be late." with that Kara and Trekker left his room to go nap before they were called to meet the new sensei.

Naruto was looking in his dresser for another outfit, he setteled on black jonin pants, and a black long sleaved shirt. On his hands were fingerless gloves and on his feet were black standered ninja sandels. To top it all off he tied the his scratchfree headband to his around his neck like a collar that looked similar to Trekker and Karas'.

Naruto headed to the front door, said his goodbyes to his two best friends and closed the door. He had left the window opens so Trekker and Kara coulld coe and find him when he called for them. As he walked toward the academy, his headband glistening in the sunlight, he saw the looks people were giving him but wisely chose to ignore them. He was a ninja now! There was no time for silly looks like that!

.........................................................................................................................................................

As he entered the classroom he was yelled at by none other than Inuzuka Kiba, "What are you doing here? Only people who passed can come! Why do you smell like wolf, bird, and fox?"

Naruto pointedly ignored all these questions and sat down next to the Uchiha. Hmmm I am probbaly going to have to move, Naruto thought to himself as he looked ahead at the chalk boared. That is when two people came crashing through the door. One was a pinkette known as Haurno, Sakura and the other was Yamaka, Ino. Naruto thought both of these people as ugly, annoying, screaming banshees. As these thoughts were going through his head said people approached him.

"Naruto baka! Move you have no right to sit there, so MOVE!!" yelled Sakura in her highest Banshee voice.

"No thank you I am quite comfortable here" Naruto said void of emotion. He was hoping that the two love drunk girls would just walk away but being them this of course didn't happen.

"Well i guess we will just have to make you move won't we Baka?" said the two girls at the same time cracking their knuckles threatningly.

"Please just fo find another seat I do not wish a to fight today" Naruto said calmly although on the inside he was hoping that they would attack so he could show them their place.

"Look at yourself! Just because you changed your outfit do you really think you can talk and act like that to us?"said Ino with as much malice and venom in her voice she could muster when she and Sakura made their mistake they brought their fists back to punch Naruto in the head, but as quick as lightning he was behind them and punched them in their stomachs. Two fists connected with two stomachs, one for each and the two girls flew back and hit the wall with a BANG.

The class looked to the blonde who had just impaled Ino and Sakura into the wall, Naruto looked up and smiled sheepishly, "I guess I woke up on the wrong side of the bed today eh?" he said nervously scratching his head. Sakura and Ino got up looking stunned, but the astonishment quickly turned to anger. They were about to approach Naruto again when Iruka came in.

"Alright class settle down settle down. Ino, Sakura go find a seat so I can announce teams."Iruka said and with one final glare for our kitsune friend they sat two desks down from Naruto. After a few moments everyone was quiet and this was the moment of truth. This is when the newly made genin would find out who their ninja career would take off with. More of a make or break type system, thought Naruto. At least Naruto had Trekker and Kara, Hell with them he could have his own team!

Iruka began to announcew the new teams and Naruto was listening intently when Naruto's name was called he perked up " Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno...." When Naruto heard the evil pink banshees name he sighed. This was gonna be an extremely hard next few years unless we get the uchiha kid. "... and Sasuke Jonin instructer will be Kakashi Hatake" Iruka finished with a sigh. Naruto was pretty upset even though he new to even the team out they needed Sasuke but he couldn't help but think that it was going to be a hard new team to get along with.

"Aww Kit don't be so down in the dumps! You got the Jonin instructer you wanted, for once be happy! Even if you don't like your NEW teamates you do LOVE your old ones." Naruto shook his head in agreement, he knew what Kyu said was true. With this understandment he smiled and put his head all they had to do was wait.

Two Hours Later....

Naruto was bored! He knew that his new sensei would be late but holy shit! Who comes two hours late on their first day as a team? Oh well at least he could take a nap. He didn't get enough sleep last night what woth all the excitement. In the middle of a dream about Trekker and Kara and him having a race to Ramen mountain, he felt a light new chakra signature and he woke up from his light snooze.

"He will be here in a second" Naruto said to his new teamates.

"Stupid BAKA! How in the world could you..." she was interuppted by the sound of the slide door opening.

A man with silver hair that was swished to the side walked in. He was in standered Jonin outfit and he had his headband slanted to cover one of his eyes his face was also covered by a mask. Naruto knew better though, the hiate was used to cover up his sharingan eye. He learned this in a File that was all about his knew sensei. It had said that he was known as the copycat nin and he had copied over a thousand Jutsus. It also said how his favorite saying had to do with teamwork and that if you leave a comrad your no better than trash yourself. The worst part about his file is he had never passed a genin team. Ever. That is why he wanted this instructer, he seemed like no matter what it took he would always protect his comrads. Naruto just looked up and smiled at the man with pure admiration.

What in the world?! Kakashi thought to himself as he looked at the blonde who was smiling at him like he was the anwser to all the unsolved truthes in the opened his covered mouth to speak but was interupted by a loud pink haired girl.

"YOUR LATE!!!" she bellowed like a banshee.

He looked over at Sasuke and then said "Hmmmm my first impression is... I don't like you"Sasuke and Sakura Anime sweat drooped. Naruto on the other hand smiled even more at his soon to be sensei.

Wow he is an odd one, Kakashi thought to himself. "Meet me on the roof" with that he poofed and was gone. Naruto's teamates began to walk out the door, as they went out he stepped out the window and clung to the wall with his excellent chakra control. He could have poofed on to the roof like kis sensei but he wanted to be outside. As he reached the top his sensei sat with his book and looked up in surprise as he came up the side.

"How did you do that" asked his sensei curiosly, chakra control is not taught to such an extreme at the academey.

"I read it in a book" The blonde stated simply still smiling.

Wow, "well okay then" Kakashi said with a smile. This was definetly going to be intresting. As he pondered the other team members arrived and stared widely at Naruto.

How is the DEAD LAST better than me?! I will figure out his secrets and use it to deafeat my brother! Sasuke thought with a smirk.

Stupid Baka! You made Sasuke-kun look bad! Sakura thought unleashing her full glare on Naruto, who in turn smiled plseantly back.

"Well now that everyone is here..." Kakashi was interuppted by a soft "Umm" that was only heard because of his increased senses. "Naruto was there something you needed to say?" asked the Jonin curiously.

"Well you said the whole team was here and it's not" said Naruto nervously.

"Oh, really? Well would you like to call who is missing?"Kakashi said in amusement at the boys antics, he knew from his file that the boy was a bit of a trixter.

"Naruto Baka, what are you talking about?"Sakura said in annoiance.

"Yeah you stupid dope, what are you talking about we are all here!"Sasuke said in aggrivation, he was still mad at Naruto for what he said yesturday about his family, and Naruto's hidden power.

Thats when Naruto lifted his head and Howled. At least thats what it sounded like to the three people on the Roof, to Naruto it was "Treeeeeeker Kaaaaara" They were staring at Naruto as if he was mentally unstable. Naruto raised and eyebrow in question.

"Eh, what's wrong?"Naruto asked oblivious.

"Naruto I think that you need to go see a doc....." Kakashi couldn't finish his sentence as a Brown hawk flew down, and landed gracefully on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto why is there a Hawk on your shoulder?" Kakashi asked unfazed, it wasnt normal for a hawk to land on anyones shoulder but wasnt such an odd accurence. Naruto didn't anwser instead he was watching the area where he had climbed at. As Kakashi began to open his mouth, a big onyx wolf walked up the side of the wall. He walked over to Naruto and gruffed. Naruto smiled and yipped and hugged the big black a birrage of yapps and barks and sqwaks took place the rest of team 7 just stared.

Meanwhile with the barks, yapps, and sqwaks.

"Naru-Kun it took you foever to call!" Kara said loudly, "I thought that you had forgotton about us!" Kara said nuzzuling into Naruto's cheek.

"How could I forget about my best birdy friend?"Naruto laughed.

"Yeah really you stupid pup! We were getting upset! I mean how long does it really take to get us?" Trekker growled clearly pissed.

"Woah woah woah! Don't look at me! Sensei was 2 hours late!" Naruto said defending himself.

Naruto looked up to point at his sensei and stopped when he realized he had been talking with yaps and growls.

Kakashi was staring at his student with his mouth agape. The reaction was mutual foe the entire team, well besides Naruto of course.

"Ummmmmmm, well the wolf is called Trekker and the Hawk is Kara they are my Nin-animals."

"Naruto are you crazy?! You cant bring WILD ANIMALS IN THE VILLAGE!" Sakura yelled getting over her astonishment and began to advance on Naruto with her fist held high.

Naruto yelped a help in fox speech and Trekker stood in front of her and began to growl as Kara watched the other two males suspiously. Sakura was scared she immediantly retracted her fist and ran towards her beloved Sasuke.

"Naruto im sorry but without permission from the hokage they are not allowed in the village..." Kakashi began to explain looking wearily at the two animals.

"Oh they were approved look at their headbands!"Sure enough the team averted their eyes to the silver headbands.

Kakashi being the awesome person he is went back to his normal self but promised himself if the blonde passed the exam tomorrow, he was going to find out more aout him.  
"alright then, lets get to introductions"Kakashi said with a clap of his hand. Sasuke and Sakura sat back down but scooted a little away from Naruto and his gang.

"Sensei why don't you show us how to do it"Sakura said in her know it all way.

"Well okay, My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are none of your buissiness as for my dreams for the future? I am not really sure." Kakashi said with his one eye smile.

"Great, all we learned was your name" Sakura grumbled.

"Not nessecarely, His name is Kakashi Hatake he is also known as the copycat nin because of his sharingan eye. He has copied over 1000 jutsus and is a big believer in a team."Naruto said proudly looking up at his idol. Kara and Trekker nodded their heads in agreement.

Once again the team was mistified, until Kakashi asked "Naruto how do you know that?"

"Read it in a book" Naruto said with a shrug.

TBC MAYBE!!

WEll hiya i am soooooooo sorry!! It has been like forever since I updated, so i tried to make this one Extra long! so umm tell me what you think of the chappy!! 


	4. Alliances and lies

Last time on Naruto the sly fox:

"Sensei why don't you show us how to do it"Sakura said in her know it all way.

"Well okay, My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are none of your buissiness as for my dreams for the future? I am not really sure." Kakashi said with his one eye smile.

"Great, all we learned was your name" Sakura grumbled.

"Not nessecarely, His name is Kakashi Hatake he is also known as the copycat nin because of his sharingan eye. He has copied over 1000 jutsus and is a big believer in a team."Naruto said proudly looking up at his idol. Kara and Trekker nodded their heads in agreement.

Once again the team was mistified, until Kakashi asked "Naruto how do you know that?"

"Read it in a book" Naruto said with a shrug.

.............................................................................................................................................................

While the team looked back at Naruto, Kakashi's mind flashed back to when he had investigated the new genins homes. All new Genin, had their homes searched by thier new Jonin instructers so it wasn't breaking and entry........ technically.

Flash Back:

Kakashi entered a small shabby apartment, the walls were peeling and the once exuberant red the outer walls had been, were now faded to a dull burgundy. As Kakashi walked around, he was confused to find, that the blonde headed jirichiki known as Naruto, was pretty clean. Not that there wasnt a thing or two out of place such as a shirt here, but hey! He was only a teenage boy living alone after all. According to his file, Naruto was a loudmouth brat who never did well in class. Kakashi made his way to Naruto's bedroom, once he reached the bedroom he had to force his way in. Eventually when he managed to squeeze his way through, he had to watch his step. They're were scrolls propped up on the floor and books with sticky notes hanging out of them. As weird as it may seem this is what Kakashi considers an organixed mess. He leaned down to pick up one of the books, You And Your Ninkin, "odd why would the boy have this?" These thoughts flew through his mind all at once. As he layed the book back down, he glanced over at the made up bed. "well thats quite odd why would his bed seem as if its never been slept in?"he thought as he examined the bare bed. "Why in the world does it not even have sheets" at that moment he noticed a bundle of pale blankets all bunchd up together. "Eh?" kakashi thought as he leaned down to observe the bundle. He sniffed it (A/N Dude i am the one who wrote that and it still sounded EXTREMELY weird) with his hightened sences he could tell there was wolf, fox and by the looks of it a hawk of some kind. 'strange'. With that he exited the bedroom and made his way back towards the front door.

Well Uzumaki Naruto, what else are you hiding?" with that said he left.

End Flash Back.

Now Kakashi knew the file was wrong about the young blonde. It was only a matter of time before he figured the rest out, but he would let the boy open up and tell him instead of snooping alot. Although he was going to snoop, just not alot. He would definetly need to watch the blonde and maybe he will let go of his secrets.

"Really dobe? You are going to go spouting nonsense trying to impress our new sensei? I mean I know for a fact that you don't read books. Baka" Sasuke said with his I-am-god-with-a-50-foot-pole-shoved-up-my-ass smmirk.

"Yeah Sasuke-Kun is right! Just because you changed your outfit does not mean you are any smarter that you were before. In fact for thinking you were any smarter makes you even more stupid then I thought!" Sakura BANSHEE yelled.

"Kit you are too soft! I know they are hurting your enhanced sences and your....heart. Cmon maybe if we shake them up a bit by breaking some bones then they will be respectful, Snarled Kyu.

'I know buddy I know' responded Naruto with a sad smile.

"Naruto make them shut up they are hurting my ears!!" growled Trekker with annoyance.

"Seriously Naru-kun SHUT THEM UP!!" Squawked Kara with impatience.

"Not to be rude but could you stop yelling you are hurting my ears as well as Trekker and Karas'." Naruto said calmly.

"EH? WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TOO!" Sakura bellowed. As she ran over to slam her fist into Naruto's skull, something inside Naruto just freaking snapped. His eyes flashed from the calming ocean blue to slited crimson who had been observing this whole cherade, was shocked and was about to intervene when Kara hopped from Naruto's shoulder and landed on his knee. He looked at her and she shook her head, hoping he would let this play out. Kakashi sighed but went back to watching anyway.

Naruto barked a menacing order to Trekker and with that he stood in front of Naruto his teeth showing and himself snarling. Naruto shifting his gaze to his frozen pink haired 'teammate.' The emo princes; eyes were as big as dinner plates. With that Naruto leaped over his companion and landed behind Sakura with a Kunai pressed to the young kunoichi's throat.

"Listen to me girl" Naruto snarled drawing out the word girl, "If you need to stop threatining me, keep in mind Trekker as well as Kara are ninken and they attack and kill if i ask them to. So the next time you feel like trying to hit me while we are not in a spar or the next time you start yelling I want you to think, 'What if he tells them to attack?' Do you understand?" by the end Naruto had hissed the last sentence. He gracefully flipped over the still snarling Trekker and landed sitting down in his recent spot. He closed his eyes and slowly his oceans came and swept out the cold blood red, he opened his eyes.

"Thats enough Trekker, Kara come back over" with that Kara hopped over from the Jonins knee and placed herself on her friends shoulder, while Trekker sat up from his position and sat by Naruto's side.

MEANWHILE

Kakashi: Well at least they worked things out to an extent. Now it should be easier to do introductions and whatnot. Altough this is probaly going to have a negative effect in their teamwork. Hmmm I wonder how and why Naruto can actually talk to the animals. I suppose these are just some more clues to the puzzle known as Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura: I can not believe he just did that! Right in front of Sasuke-Kun too! What a waste of space he doesnt deserve anything, the stupid blonde threatining me. I am going to tell me father when I go home, then we will see how threatning he is!

Sasuke: The way he moved! I din't even sense him till i saw him! Maybe he can help me with my revenge, and not be a total waste of space like that pink haired idiot. I will wait for him at the academy entrance and apologise about what I said.

ENDING OF MEANWHILE!!

Breaking the silence with a clap of his hands Kakashi said "Anyway now that that is over how about we finish up the introductions, you first pinky" The scowling pink haired Kunoichi wannabe straightened her self up and said "I am Hauruno Sakura. My favorite thing is...well it's not a thing It's a person. A boy... and that boy is..." Sakura stuck her head down and blushed."Uh... lets move on to my dream"looks down and blushes " I hate Naruto!" Kakashi sighed, this was just as he expected an annoying fangirl.

"Right back at ya you stupid bitch" Kara said venomusly. Trekker snorted and Naruto laughed.

"Whats so funny Naruto?" Kakashi said with his one-eyed smile.

"Umm Kara just made a remark about Sakura's introduction" Naruto said looking away as he tried to hold in his laughter although he was shaking from the effort. Sasuke looked at him curiously already guessing what the bird had said about the irratating girl and he began to smirk.

"What in the world could a stupid bird say to offend me anyway" Sakura mumbled glaring all the while at Naruto.

"Anyway, next up is Mr. Broody" Kakashi said smirking as Sasuke gave him the full throtle of the Uchiha stare.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see how that matters,considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about dreams... thats just a word. But what I do have is determination...to kill...a certain man" Ahh just as I thought,he is out for revenge.

"Alright, last but not least Naruto" he said pointing to said blonde.

"Oh well this is Trekker and this is Kara. Their goal is to protect me. They both like hunting, and training. Kara loves to fly and Trekker loves too wrestle. Neithier like loud people or people who threaten me. As for their dreams...." Naruto looked at them "What are your dreams"

"Ahh my young fox brother, my dream as well as Karas' it to protect you" Trekker said as he layed his head on Naruto's lap. Naruto smiled and scratched his ears."Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me." He reached his hand up and stroked Karas beautiful feathered chest.

"Of course Naru-kun" Kara said as she nuzzuled into his face.

"Earth to Naruto,hello? Earth to Naruto hello?"Kakashi said smiling under his mask as the blond jumped when he realized his name was being called.

"Oh sorry. their is to protect me at all costs."Naruto finished proudly.

"Sad though isn't it? The only ones that care for you are wild animals" said a smirking Sakura. Trekker growled at the opposing teammate.

"I believe Trekker is right, that was way out of line.' Kakashi said glaring at the girl. "Now that we know about your ninkins what about you?" Naruto smiled gratefully back at his Sensei, he was a little shocked that his Sensei had stuch up for him. The only ones who had done that were Trekker and Kara.

"Alright well I am Uzumaki Naruto. I like the forest, animals,plants,books, and training. I dislike people who blame them for something that they had no control over. My dream is to become hokage and protect anything i deem precious." Naruto's voice grew softer and softer till it was a whisper by the end.

"You really expect to become hokage when you are the dead last? You can't even beat Sasuke let alone become anything as worthwhile as Hokage."Sakura said with a smirk. Kakashi looked at her then shook his head in dissapointment. He looked over to where Sasuke was and was shocked to see him glaring at Sakura. He smiled maybe this would work after all, he then looked over at the blond. Naruto had his face buried into the dark colored coat of Trekker, who at the moment was whining and growling. While Kara was now on Naruto's lap and snuggling into Naruto's neck cooing in her bird language. "I wonder what they are telling him?" Kakashi wondered.

MEANWHILE

"Oh it's alright Naru-kun. Don't listen to her she has no skills and is a spoiled little pampered brat"cooed Kara while Naruto had his head buried into Trekkers soft but dence fur.

"I swear she had better learn respect of else!"growled Trekker " You can't let anyone see you like this anyway. Trekker said nudging Naruto's head with his snout "Cmon pup, how about after this we go swimming?"

"Yeah alright, I'm okay" With a deep breath he pulled his head from the safe compounds of Trekkers fur and faced though at this point all he wanted to do was transform and run.

As the blonde lifted his head Kakashi noticed he looked extremely depressed but that was it. Before Sakura could say anything, Kakashi raised his hand to silence the upcoming onslaught.

"Okay tommorow we are going to take a survival test" Kakashi said with a one-eyed smile.

"WHAT!WE DID THOSE IN THE ACADEMY!" yelled the bansee known as Sakura.

"Do you think she even remembers our little discussion about how Trekker doesnt like loud noises?"grumbled Naruto as Trekker began to growl. Sasuke the only one hearing this, smirked.

"Well this is a test to see if you are even worthy of my time to become ninjas. Oh and just so you know this test has a 66% chance of failure." Shock was evident on all the faces but Narutos' who just smiled and shool his head in agreement. 'Well thats intresting'

"Meet at training ground 7 tommorow at nine o' clock, and I wouldn't eat breakfeast tommorow unless you like throwing up. DISMISSED" KAkashi concluded as Sasuke left Sakura followed eagerly. Naruto waited patiently, and as they disappered down the stairs out of sight he stood up.

"Hey Naruto?" the blonde looked over with a smile on his face "Yeah Sensei?"

"Eat breakfeast tommorow, Trust me." with that he shushined and disappered.

"Didn't he just tell us not to eat breakfeast?" Naruto questioned his two companions.

"Didn't you tell us that breakfeast is the most important meal of the day? So don't worry just eat it, you'll probaly need the energy"Kara said sagely. I thought you were going swimming?" Kara asked taking flight and flying just a little above.

"Oh yeah race you down stairs! " With that he and Trekker shot off towards the stairs. Although they didn't know it a certain uchiha was waiting for them at the bottom. As the two came barreling down the stairs, they would not have noticed the Uchiha if Naruto's senses hadnt been hightened to that of a foxes and the fact that Kyubbi chose at that moment to speak.

"Heads up kit! Sasuke Uchiha is waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs!" Naruto and Trekker slowed down and sure enough there was Uchiha Sasuke leaning agaist the railing staring at the sky. He didn't notice Trekker and Naruto's presence and after about five minutes Naruto decided to make himself known.

"Sasuke?" Naruto inquired.

Said boy looked at Naruto in shock, he hadn't even senced the boy nor the wolf. Shaking himself slightly he began "Hey Naruto, I wanted to apologise about what I said, and hopefully we can be good teammates and friends" Sasuke finished.

Naruto was shocked that the Uchiha would talk to him in such a civilized manor, in fact it scared him a bit. No actual person had willingly been nice to him, six years ago Kakashi had saved him from an attack and thats why he always wanted him as a sensei, he felt he could trust him. Now this boy, who had acted like he hated him not one hour before was proposing a truce and friendship. He didn't know what to do.

"heheheh kit, hold out your hand and say 'i would love to'" Kyu said chuckling.

"Well that would be really cool" Naruto said as he held out his hand, the other boy nodded and grasped Naruto's.

"Alright, well I will see you tommorow" Sasuke said as he turned around and waved.

"Wow did the cold hearted bastered just ask to be friends it's the freaking APOCALOYPSE!!" Kara screeched, while Trekker was snikering.

"You never know maybe he is changing his ways to an extent?" Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Grrrr don't trust him kit! Something does NOT smell right about his behavior" Kyubbi said angrily.

"What the HELL do you mean?! You just told me to shake hands with him?!"

"THE TOUCH!! HIS TOUCH COMMUTES DEATH!"

"I think you're overreacting." Naruto stated calmly. With that he severed the connection, temporarily of course.

In the remenants of Naruto's mindscape stood a terrible beast witheld by great golden bars. The red ears twitched in annoyance as Naruto severed the connection. "Stupid gaki, he should jsut listen to me..... the boy is not good news. He will betray the kit iln the future ... and when that time comes he will need someone to pick up the pieces again... It's sad isn't it Kami? The one boy who makes and effort to befriend the kit is the worst kind in everyway. *sigh* Oh well in the meantime I believe I will take a nap now *yawn*"

Meanwhile:

Sakura was on her way home and she was extremely angry with a certain blonde. When she had went downstairs, following Sasuke, and asked him for a date, he told her to go away. He was waiting for HIM. The dead-last of all people, had made an absolute fool of her today. Espeically when he had threatened her with those WILD animals. She didnt care if they were actual nin-kins or not, they did not need to be near her or Sasuke-kun. As she pondered this, her front door came into view. Without breaking a stride she strolled in and slammed the door.

A women with red hair and an hour glass figure, known as Oharu Harueno, was chopping ingrediants and putting them in a big steaming pot. At the sound of the door slaming she looked up and began to greet her daughter."Hey honey! How was your..." Sakura's mother stopped in the middle of her sentence as she gauged her daughters facial expressions "Whats wrong honey?"

Just then Sakura's father, Takeshi Harueno came in with a big smile on his face. He wa 5'8, had silver hair that laid straigt to his shoulders. " Hey baby...' seeing his wifes face he looked at his daughter in concern as she plopped her self down with a sigh at the kitchen table. Following her example both parents sat down at the table.

"So who'd you get on your team today?" her Mother asked trying to bring her daughter out of her mood. "Did you get that boy you wanted?"

"Sasuke?! Yeah! He is on my team?" Sakura gushing over her thinking of said boy.

"Oh and who is the third member?" her father asked with a smile.

That put her mood from happy and excited to upset and depressed." Naruto Uzumaki" The atmosophere in the kitchen became cold and tense.

"That thing is on your team?" Her father hissed in anger.

Not understanding the implication and seeing her father like this, brought her hopes up, maybe he would get Naruto switched to another team! "Oh yeah he sure is! You know when we were doing introductions he told me to shut up! Then he had the nerve to threaten me!"Sakura said in a rush.

"Did he now?' said Sakura's mother, speaking up for the first time. Sakura nodded agreeing quickly, not noticing the evil glint in both of her parents eyes. Her father abruptly stood up from his stool and began to head for the door.

"I'll be home soon, I have some things to take care of" With a nod to his wife he walked out the door. Only now did Sakura notice the underlying malice in her fathers gaze. Shrugging it off, she continued to tell her mother about Kakashi-sensei and everything else going on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeshi Harueno left the house silently fuming with anger. His daughter was put on a team with that 'thing.' Which was truely unacceptable. The fuming Harueno walked a while longer till he came to "Hiashizaru Maki" which was a bar. He lifted the flap and sat down with a sigh, and ordered a bottle of sake. A half hour later one of Takeshi's best friends came and sat down next to him with a smile he turned to his friend and analyzed his face.

" Whats got you in the dumps" Tamiko asked after ordering his own sake.

"Didn't your daughter just graduate from the academy? Awwww are you upset to see your wittle girl all grown up" Tamiko said smirking.

"Absolutly not." Takeshi growled.

"Woah, woah your acting like the demon brat is on her team" said Tamiko sarcastically.

"You are correct in the matter my friend. That thing is on her team and there is nothing we can do about it!" Takeshi snarled.

"Your kidding me right? Well there is nooo need to worry my friend."said Tamiko his shocked expression turning to a evil and malice filled smile.

"No need to worry what do you mean?"Takeshi asked confused but still angery.

"Well you see the word around the street is that tonight there is going to be a little accident at the Kyubbi kids apartment. It is actually perfect timing if you think about it one for your families for the fact that we failed the last time we tried this. But then again he will NeVER suspect."

"Suspect what?" Takeshi inquired.

"Do you remember the fire two years ago at the little demons apartment? Well tonight we are going to....."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Naruto Trekker and Kara

"That was GREAT!!!!" Naruto said happily to his companions as he shook the excess water from his drenched fur.

"Totally that was a GREAT swim!!" Trekker replied also shaking.

"Ha ha ah ha ha you guys look like rats!" Kara said from a nearby branch. The trio had made their way to the lake that was hidden far in the forest. It's crystal like water reflected the forest surrounding it like a mirror, and it was one of Naruto's favorite places to go.

"I'm beat" Naruto said stretching felinely, his muzzle widening in a yawn.

"Alright pup, lets go back to the den" Trekker said amusedly.

"Mmmm Kay" Naruto said in mid-yawn. He transformed bact to his human form, his headband shifting to his forehead. He and his companions began the trek home. A few minutes into the the hike home, a small grey squirell ran in front of Naruto.

"'Sup Naruto" said the squirell with a smile showing his two front teeth.

"Chipper whats up my 'nutty' friend!!?" said Naruto with a smile, his small canine sticking out.

"Wow your so 'corny' Naruto" the two friends burst out laughing at their horrible sence of and Kara rolled their eyes at their friends antics.

"So anything intresting happening lately?"Naruto asked

"No but I think that Lera is close to having her babies!! It will probaly only be a few more days, you should probaly go check on her." Chipper said. Lera was a white bengal tiger. She had beautiful pale green eyes that brought out the whiteness of her rare pelt.(A/N just so you all remember the size of the tiger do you guys remember the chunin exams? when anko got attacked by those three big ass tigers? Yea she is around that size if not a little smaller)Naruto had met Lera when he had first entered the forest, even before he met Kara or Trekker. They had been great friends, and when she got pregnant with her first litter, Naruto had done alot of research on Tigers and vetenary births and whatnot. Naruto wanted to make sure that she and her family would be safe. Her den was located a few yards away from team 7 training grounds. Naruto had acutally hindered her to move but she had refused saying "My mother had me in this den and I wil have my cubs in here as well". At this comment Naruto mumbled about stupid headstrong tigers and had almost gained more whisker marks.(If you are not very creative it means she swiped at him with her claws but luckily she missed because of narutos awesome ninja skillz=) Naruto still visits her periodiacally bit with the genin exams and mastering Firefox explosion he hasnt visited her in at least three weeks!

"Yeah I haven't visited her in a while. She is in definite need for a check up!"Naruto said shaking his head in agreement with Chipper.

"Well Ja ne! Have things to do, animals to meet!" With that he scampered off.

"We will visit her tommorow!" Naruto said with a smile, that changed into a yawn.

"Well that is fine but you need to go to bed! Your tired and you have that test tomorrow." Kara said scoldingly.

"Yea yea yea. I am going." They had managed to arrive at the gates just as the sun began to set. As they made their way to the apartment Naruto couldn't help but think something was wrong. He looked up from the ground and glanced at one of the civilians. Who instead of glaring was smirking.... that can't be good.

"grrr something doesn't smell right"Trekker growled.  
"Nah your just over thinking things." Naruto retorted as he inlocked the front door. At that point Naruto shifted into his fox form after locking the door. He walked slowly over to the bed and went underneath to the blanket bundle and laid down.

The others soon followed "Trekker do you smell that?" Naruto asked sleepily as the onx wolf curled himself around Naruto.

"Yeah it seems that your sensei has paid a visit to the den" Trekker said amused that Naruto was already half asleep.

"I like him he seems trustworthy.... for a human I mean" Kara said as she hopped over to her spot where she had slept the day before.

"Hey I'm HUMAN!!" Naruto said indignantly in a loud whisper.

"Yeah but at the same time your special" Kara said closing her eyes while Naruto mutererd a 'Damn Straight' under his breath.

"Goodnight" and with that last word our young Kitsune fell into the world of dreamland.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late that night:

The dark night sky was covered in grey clouds, no stars could be seen. Nor the moon. Everything was just pitch black. Shadows were coming closer and closer to a small shabby little apartment. Without making a sound, a huge mass of people began to surround said apartment. A small wind issued, a few clouds shifted position so that small streaks of ghosty moonlight shined down toward the earth. With that outlines of bodies began to dimly appear, and suddenly they were all illuminated with a bright orangy red fire. There were at least fifty people surrounding, one of the people lifted the orange fire and many more appeared clearly getting the signal. With a swift movement the leader tossed his flaming stick at the small shabby apartment, at first the flames slowly tickled up the building but as it reached a spot where there was no paint it burst into flames. It hadnt rained in the village in a very long time so it was only a matter of time before the rest of the small shabby apartment caught on fire, with a grunt from the leader the small mob of people took out glass bottles filled with a sloshing clear liquid. They threw the bottles at the windows and the sides burning building and at the places where the bottles hit the flames grew stronger and stronger. With a "NOW" the remaning people threw their flaming torches as soon as they hit the small home. Ingullfed in flames the small troop of people stood back and admired their handywork and began to cheer how they were 'Heroes' and 'We finally killed the demon brat!!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tall man with with silver whispy hair that swayed to the side walked calmly to his home. He had went to the KIA stone and just couldn't seem to make himself leave. With all the regrets and lessond he had learned, he hoped with all the good in his heart he could protect this new team of genin. He had a feeling they were going to surprise him and actually pass the test. His feelings were always right. Wether be it an enemy attack ora hunch in on someones death. It was always a tingly feeling nevertheless. He looked up into the deep dark night sky and took a deep breath threw his nose.... smoke?

Hiya Folks!!! Sorry this chapter tooks long to post! Please exscuse any grammar mistakes and whatnot. Exams and whatnot had come up and I needed to concentrate on that... Soooooo REVIEW!!!! OR NO MORE CHAPPIES FOR YOU!!!!(tee hee that rhymed) 


	5. Pain and Consequences

Well people here it is. After a looong time of waiting here it is. Short but to the point I suppose…… I want to thank all of you who gave me a confidence boost (=^_^=) Just want you to know this entire chapter is dedicated to you! You're just that freaking awesome! Especially Ryu-Kun! Now before I get ahead of myself let me warn you:

Possibly a lot of grammar mistakes.( If it bothers you contact me and YOU can helps me fix it_)

Pretty sad chapter so you have been forewarned

If I get 20 reviews I will update sooooon already have ideas about the next chapter

Well that's it so enjoy! But before I go I would like to bestow upon you some words of wisdom

"Those who live in the past, never look towards the future, but those who live in the middle will be just fine" Kinda random but oh well!

Last time on Naruto the sly fox:

Late that night:

The dark night sky was covered in grey clouds, no stars could be seen. Nor the moon. Everything was just pitch black. Shadows were coming closer and closer to a small shabby little apartment. Without making a sound, a huge mass of people began to surround said apartment. A small wind issued, a few clouds shifted position so that small streaks of ghostly moonlight shined down toward the earth. With that outlines of bodies began to dimly appear, and suddenly they were all illuminated with a bright orangey red fire. There were at least fifty people surrounding, one of the people lifted the orange fire and many more appeared clearly getting the signal. With a swift movement the leader tossed his flaming stick at the small shabby apartment, at first the flames slowly tickled up the building but as it reached a spot where there was no paint it burst into flames. It hadn't rained in the village in a very long time so it was only a matter of time before the rest of the small shabby apartment caught on fire, with a grunt from the leader the small mob of people took out glass bottles filled with a sloshing clear liquid. They threw the bottles at the windows and the sides burning building and at the places where the bottles hit the flames grew stronger and stronger. With a "NOW" the remaining people threw their flaming torches as soon as they hit the small home. Engulfed in flames the small troop of people stood back and admired their handy work and began to cheer how they were 'Heroes' and 'We finally killed the demon brat!'

A tall man with silver wispy hair that swayed to the side walked calmly to his home. He had gone to the KIA stone and just couldn't seem to make himself leave. With all the regrets and lessons he had learned, he hoped with all the good in his heart he could protect this new team of genin. He had a feeling they were going to surprise him and actually pass the test. His feelings were always right. Whether is it an enemy attack ora hunch in on someone's death? It was always a tingly feeling nevertheless. He looked up into the deep dark night sky and took a deep breath threw his nose.... smoke?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Pain and Consequences**

With a yawn, our favorite young kit awoke to a peculiar scent. Standing up carefully and making sure not to disturb Trekker or Kara, Naruto made his way out from under the bed. Smiling to himself at the success in not getting caught, Naruto transformed back into his human form, and began to follow the scent. 'Hmm I wonder what that smell is" Naruto pondered as he made his way towards the window. He reached for the shabby curtain that covered the window and moved it aside and looked towards the ground. With a gasp he finally realized what the smell was, it was his own home, His sanctuary, his house, his den. Frozen in place with fear and shock, he couldn't have dodged what happened next.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" A flaming bottle crashed through the window and hit Naruto on the left side of his face. The bottle ricochet off, and landed three feet from where he laid unconscious, not before the substance had drenched the entire left side of his face right above his mouth. The flames trickled forward from the bottle and began getting closer to our defenseless kits face. With a bloodcurdling scream of absolute agony, the flames erupted on the drenched portion of his face

At the sound of his Kits pain Kyuubi had woken up from his slumber.

"**Kit? What's wrong?"** Before Kyuubi could ask any more questions about the situation a flash of what happened went through his own mind. '**Oh No. This is exactly what I was afraid of. Now his mind will be broken. Trusting humans will be ultimately impossible. Just as he was getting better this happens. He never gets a break does he?' **the Kyuubi thought sadly before covering Naruto in his cloak of chakra turning him momentarily to his fox form as the fire extinguished and Kyuubi began to fix Naruto's face. It was burned so bad the only thing he could do is replace everything. Including his eye, which was once a beautiful cerulean blue would be reformed into crystalline lavender with red specks flicked through it. As Kyuubi began to start the healing process Naruto staggered through the safety separating bars, and latched himself to Kyuubi's furry chest and sobbed until he fell into a dark and uneasy sleep **'This is just like what happened after the**_** incident.' Kyu thought grimly.**_

_**Flashback no jutsu!**_

_A blonde seven year old Naruto was walking down the path from the Hokage's tower. Smiling to himself and thinking how smart he was for tricking his 'Ji-Ji' into buying him dinner, Naruto's innocent eyes were filled with happiness. Since Ji-Ji was the only kind person he ever met, any time spent with him was special. Even Kyu said that if you care about a person you hold all the time with them very precious, (Naruto meets him when he is called 'Kitsune demon, fox brat and all the other mean fox names there are, and he looks up what the fox is comes across Kyuubi and meets him in his mindscape after a regular beating. Totally cliché and too lazy to explain in further detail). Not paying attention to where he was going, Naruto's shoulder brushed against a man. _

"_Sorry sir didn't see ya there" Naruto said with a nervous smile._

"_The stupid demon brat!" Growled the obviously pissed man._

_Naruto put his head down and averted his eyes knowing what was about to come. After all, every time someone called him that he got beat why not expect anything else? Naruto looked up slowly as the man had yet to strike. As his head rose, he finally realized that the path to his home was a lot more crowded than it should have been. Realizing the situation, Naruto began to shake as he backed himself against a nearby building. Wide eyed and shaking in fear, the poor blonde looked into the eyes of the man who had him trapped seeing the look of absolute hatred and knowing this beating would be horrid, Naruto opened his mouth. Before he could scream, the man's hands shot out and hit him between the shoulder blades rendering him unconscious._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Naruto woke up to an immense pain on his arms and legs. He found the man, was drawing sloppy designs into his skin with a Kunai. He uttered a small whimper of pain, as tears began sliding down his whisker marked face._

"_Ahhh I see the little demon is awake" smiled the man._

"_Yamero" Naruto whispered through hiccups._

"_Ha look at that, I didn't think I would ever see the day when the demon would beg for something" the man sneered._

"_I didn't do anything mister! Please just stop!" Naruto shrieked as the man dug the Kunai more deeply into his skin. _

_** "**__YOU DISGUSTING MONSTER" the man yelled angrily and stabbed the young boy again. "you didn't do anything? YOU KILLED MY WIFE, MY SON, AND THE PRECIOUS YONDAIME!" With one last raise of his hand the man launched down the kunai right through his right hand. With one last scream of pure agony the poor blonde fell unconscious._

_ In his mindscape, Naruto ran through the protective barrier and into his only friend's chest and cried until he fell asleep. __**'Kit'**_

_ Ever since this day, Naruto has been afraid of being touched. Although, being the village pariah had its fall backs at least no one wants to touch the evil demon boy…._

Flash back end No jutsu!

_**At the time of Naruto's scream….**_

Trekker and Kara:

A scream tore through the room, and Trekker bolted straight out from under the covers into the middle of the room where Naruto lay. He looked up in panic to see the window utterly destroyed and smoke beginning to fill the room. His eyes zeroed in on his pack mate, whom was covered in flames on the top left half of his face. Trekker skidded to Naruto's side and before he could begin to contemplate what to do about the fire a red cloak covered his friend and turned him into his fox kit form. His face still extremely burned but slowly healing. Just then Kara saw Naruto.

"NARU-KUN! TREKKER WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? WHO DID IT?"Kara squawked in unadulterated rage.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Freaking out will not do any good! Go and find his Sensei, the pup needs help and he needs it now!" Trekker barked. With a nod Kara took off threw the glassless window frame in hot pursuit of the one human the two Nin-kin just met, but trusted.

As she flew, there was an echoing cheer from below. _'Unbelievable, to an animal, a demon is one who causes harm on regular bases. Not for any reason they hurt the chick, not for food, for pleasure'. _Kara thought in disgust. Using her chakra and keen eye sight, Kara found the shadowy silhouette of Kakashi Hatake. With agitated grace, Kara landed directly in front of him.

Kakashi was not a stupid man, so when he saw Naruto's bird, Kara, he knew something was wrong. After she started squawking insanely, and being naturally gifted unlike Naruto, he had no idea what she was saying. With a few moments of contemplation, he was struck by a brilliant idea. With a few hand signs and a bit of blood, Pakkun stood in front of him.

"Kakashi why you want me so late?" complained an annoyed Pakkun. He was about to openly complain again when he noticed Kara practically screaming at him.

"Tell that idiot of a Sensei Naruto needs help! He was attacked!" Pakkun, who has saved Naruto with Kakashi once, was shocked.

"Kakashi, Naruto is hurt. And from the way she described it he needs help now!" said the normally calm, dog exasperated. He turned to Kara and told her to lead the way. With a swift glance to the bird and his canine companion he followed them to the location of his new and most precious student.

Meanwhile……

Trekker was crouched next Naruto licking the top of his head in a comforting manner when the smoke from outside the walls began to burn inside. Thinking quickly, Trekker grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his neck and jumped out the two story window and used his chakra control to scale half way down the building before jumping off. The mob of villagers shrieked as a black shadow passed over them in the moonlight.

Following the scent of Kara, Trekker almost ran smack dab into a man and a dog.

"Kara?" Trekker asked as he set Naruto down on the ground softly and looked up to see Kara flying overhead.

"I brought Kakashi and his translator" Kara stated her eyes scanning over her hurt young friend.

"I resent that! Where is the boy? The fox kit holds the same scent" Pakkun asked annoyed.

"This is him!" Trekker growled exasperated.

"What are they saying Pakkun?" Kakashi asked softly, slightly fearing the answer, because the pug's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"That's Naruto….."With that Pakkun poofed away, deciding he didn't want to stick around for his master's reaction. He knew Kakashi wasn't a violent man, but some situations can lead to bad endings for all involved.

'_Well that's interesting was not expecting that '_Kakashi thought as he looked at his foxified student

. "Alright let's take him back to my apartment" Kakashi said and reached down to pick Naruto up Noticing the blackened half of his face was slowly glowing red. Just as he was to reach him, the night air was pierced with a menacing growl. Looking up from his crouched position, Trekker was eye to eye with him his teeth showing and glistening in the moonlight.

"Heh heh. No need to be hostile. If you carry him as you were his burns will reopen and quite possibly make him bleed to death. I swear to you he will be safe with me and you may come along if you wish" Kakashi said calmly although on the inside he was freaking out._"If this wolf refuses to let me take Naruto I will either have to knock him out or kill him…."_ As Kakashi was contemplating how to decapitate a wolf, Trekker stood down and walked towards Kara his eyes never leaving Kakashis. With a small smile, Kakashi carefully picked up the crimson kit and cradled him close to his chest with a nod to the two Nin-kin he sped off towards his home, Trekker and Kara not far behind. 

_That's it! WOOP WOOP! Hoped you liked it review if you did! If you don't I will give this story up!_


	6. Gifts and Truths

Welcome back to your most favortist story EVER! I told u I'd update sooner! Well I'm EXTREMELY pleased I started this chapter so early compared to last chapter (sweat drops) I have one problem and it's not writers block. The pairings…. Personally I HATE all the girls in Naruto, besides Tsunade, and that pairing would be really gross. So I am stuck between wanting to make my readers happy, and writing the story the way I want. Personally I am a psycho Yaoi fan, but at the same time I don't want to lose all my viewers so… for those who support it and those who are disgusted please leave your comments but keep in mind nobody can tell me what to do, I just want some opinions… so review!

**Last time on Naruto the Sly fox:**

"_Heh heh. No need to be hostile. If you carry him as you were his burns will reopen and quite possibly make him bleed to death. I swear to you he will be safe with me and you may come along if you wish" Kakashi said calmly although on the inside he was freaking out."If this wolf refuses to let me take Naruto I will either have to knock him out or kill him…." As Kakashi was contemplating how to decapitate a wolf, Trekker stood down and walked towards Kara his eyes never leaving Kakashis. With a small smile, Kakashi carefully picked up the crimson kit and cradled him close to his chest with a nod to the two Nin-kin he sped off towards his home, Trekker and Kara not far behind. _

…_.._

Gifts and Truth

(My ass of a friend just brought up a good point. Naruto does have two eyes in his mindscape just as he has two eyes in the real world)

"Kyu… I….sniff sniff…don't wanna leave…sniff sniff" Naruto whimpered into Kyuubi's massive crimson chest.

"_**Kit, you can't stay in here forever. I promise to not let anything happen anymore, alright? You know that I will protect you okay? I will never let my guard down around these bastards and nether should you."**_

"I know I can't stay forever….hiccup… and I will try not to let my guard down. Kyu I am so sick of the lies just so sick of them. I just don't know who to trust anymore…" Naruto said in a choked sob.

"_**Ahhh but that is where you are wrong, kit." **_Kyuubi said with a small reassuring smile.

"Huh?" Naruto whispered.

"_**Your left eye was destroyed."**_Kyuubi said continuing quickly before a new onslaught of tears emerged,_**" I obviously fixed it even though it is not the same color as your right eye it's a shade of violet, and red specked. It also has a special ability, you can see through lies"**_

"Huh? So I can tell if people are lying?" Naruto asked as he wiped away the tears rolling down his cheeks_._

"_**Yes and you can see the truth" **_Kyuubi purred at the stop of Naruto's crying.

"Wow that is really cool" Naruto whispered.

"_**Alright you are going to have to wake up. Trekker is by your bedside, Kara went to spread the word about the fire to the forest animals just incase the wind picks up, and from the scent I think it is Kakashi."**_Kyuubi added as an afterthought.

"Okay Kyu" Naruto sighed and he stepped out of the warm embrace of his closest friend and only family. He slowly walked out of the cage and faded out of unconsciousness.

_**At the time of Naruto's unconsciousness**_

Kakashi walked into his apartment with the two nin-kin right behind him. He sat the small whimpering kit on his couch and went to his bathroom and grabbed his first aid kit. He walked with the first aid kit in hand to the small orange fox. Unsurprisingly, Trekker was laying his head on the couch licking Naruto's crimson red ears. Just as he was about to touch the now silent kits face, the entire body was filled in a translucent light. As his vision cleared from the unexpected light he couldn't help but stare at the actual Naruto (human) on his couch. He reached his hand down to see if the illusion of Naruto was real or not. Right before his hand touched the blondes tan face, two different colored eyes snapped open. Before he could explain himself Naruto jumped off of the couch in one grace filled leap, flipped behind the couch and gazed at Kakashi with two untrusting eyes.

Kakashi was not surprised by this reaction but it still hurt him on the inside. Raising his hands in defense he backed off, and stepped back a little closer to the door.

"Naruto?" Kakashi's calm voice didn't relax the fear stricken boy at all instead he tensed up more his mismatch eyes flickering all around the room until it rested on Trekker.

"Pup, are you alright?" Trekker asked slowly padding up to his friend and sat in front of him.

Without a second thought Naruto was back into his Kit form and ran between Trekkers legs almost being too big to hide underneath his big onyx colored body.

"Trekker they hurt me, they hurt me again" whimpered Naruto.

"Disgusting, vile creatures humans seem to be" muttered Trekker.

"Naruto?" the voice of Kakashi made both wolf and fox's heads shoot up.

"I need to bandage your wounds…" Kakashi said slowly as if he was talking to a frightened animal (which he was) and slowly approached the lupine animals.

Naruto looked into the man's eyes with apprehension, but as he looked up he noticed Kakashi began to glow a translucent green. Eyes widening, the blond realized that only his changed eye could see the greenish glow.

"_Kyu, why is Hatake-Sensei glowing green?" _Naruto asked mentally.

"_**That is one of the abilities of your enhanced eye**_" Kyu replied back watching through Naruto's eye.

"_What does green mean?" Naruto asked his eyes never leaving Kakashi's. _

"_**Truth, kit, green means telling the truth among other pleasant and bright colors, while darker ones such as purple and black are lies." **_Kyu explained.

"_So he really just wants to help? I don't want to be touched….. And I am fully healed right? I could just go to the forest and" _He was cut off as a flash of lightening and the boom of thunder sounded_._

"_**Shit, looks like you will stay here tonight. Your wounds are fully healed so there is no reason for him to touch you" **_Kyu said quickly as Naruto started to hyperventilate at the thought of being touched and the reality of having to face his sensei after knowing his secret, not to mention stay with the man!

"_Kyu I don't wanna stay…. He … will…..they always…." _Naruto began stuttering in his mind.

"_**You will be fine, or else I will rip the young instructor to shreds" **_Kyu said soothing his Kits worry by a fraction.

"_Okay"_ Naruto crawled out from underneath Trekker and jumped onto the couch that was in front of him he sat with his tail around his legs. He stared at Kakashi and waited patiently for an explanation although he was anything but calm on the inside.

"Naruto" Kakashi said as he looked at the fox turned boy, "do you remember what happened?"

Once again Kakashi was mystified by the bright light that surrounded the fox and once again after his vision cleared there sat Naruto his eyes towards the ground his hand tight on Trekkers back. Kakashi sighed after a few moments when the blond did not speak up.

"Naruto, I need to know what happened. How were you hurt?" Kakashi had not walked all the way to the youths house he met Trekker at least fifteen blocks away, which meant Naruto's burning home could not be seen. Although he did smell something being burnt, the scarecrow figured a cook had left a pot on too long.

"My home was set on fire" Naruto said so quietly that Kakashi had to enhance his senses to hear. But he heard, and the scarecrow was pissed.

"What!" he cried.

"I dunno, probably the villagers. I looked out the window cause I smelt somethin weird and I saw a bunch of people surrounding my de…I mean home and when I saw what they were doin I guess I froze…. Then a flaming bottle crashed through my window and I was knocked out. Until the pain came, it was one of the worst th-thin-things I e-ever felt. Not even all my be-beatings were so b-bad. It doesn't hurt any more though…" Naruto stuttered out and by the time he finished his head was hidden from view. By the time Naruto began to talk about how much it hurt, he had hidden his head into the reassuring fur of his wolf-brother, Trekker, who was sitting there for moral support.

Kakashi stood wide eyed at his soon to be student. This kid was strong. He had no doubt that he would have cracked by now if he were in the same situation. Sighing deeply, he ran hand through his hair.

"Well, let me check to see if you are okay or if you need to go to the hospital" Kakashi took a few steps closer.

"NO!" Naruto looked at the man with wide eyes.

"You are hurt, and you will let me check you" Kakashi said trying to convey the message better.

"I'm fine a-al-all b-b-better not-nothing to w-worry about." The blond stuttered while pushing into the back of the couch, going as far back as possible.

"Pup, he will not touch you I swear upon my honor as a wolf." Trekker said with a growl towards Kakashi.

Kakashi paused in walking forward, because of the growl and looked at the shaking blond. 'This_ is getting ridiculous; I need to check him out now.'_ With that Kakashi took the last few steps forward and found himself pinned to the floor with a snarling black muzzle in front of his face.

"He said he didn't need to be checked so you will not get any closer" Trekker snapped and pushed into Kakashis chest to make sure the message was clear.

"Alright, Naruto call him off before I make him get off" The scarecrow sighed. Kakashi didn't actually understand Trekker but the snarl and the pressure on his chest was enough for him to get the message.

I know it was short but please review!


	7. Flashback No jutsu!

_13 years in the past_

_Minato Namiziki smiled to the crowd surronding him. The roar of the applause almost deafining. With a small smile he held his hand up and silence commensed. Opening his mouth to recite his acception speech, he slowly began. _

_ "I want to thank you all for this utmost honor. I never thought that a shinobi like myself would become the greateset leader in the Shinobi nations. As i was gowing up i had no family, and no ambition, that all changed when I came to this amazing place. The people hear showered me with love and praise, and became something I wanted to protect. It was here that I learned the greatest leason I'd ever learn: and that is just to love and be loved in return.I promise to protect this village and its people with my last dying breath. I bow before you today, with great happiness and honor, to accept the roll as your Yondaime Hokage."_

_ Appluase broke out as the Yondaime walked off the stage. Shinobi and civilians alike cheered for their new and great leader. _

_ 14 year old Kakashi walked up behind his Sensei, and newly appointed Hokage. "Maa,maa Sensei where'd you come up with that love quote?" _

_ Minato looked down to the young teenager with a small smile playing on his lips. "Kakashi that wasn't a love quote, that was one of the greatest truths in life." Kakashi looked up with confusion evident on his face. _

_ "The greatest lesson you will ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return, when people depend and trust you and they give their love as a way of thanks, you will do anything to protect those who matter to you, and that is where true strength resides."_

_ Kakashi looked up at his Sensei, now Hokage, in admiration. "So if I find someone to love me and they love me in return, then I will be super strong like you?" _

_ Minato looked down at Kakashi and ruffled his hair. "You got it kiddo."_

3 weeks later the Kyuubi attacked.

Under the most ancient tree in Konohana forest, laid a plaque.

_**In loving memory of our Yondaime, **_

_**"The greatest lesson you will ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return."**_

_**-Minato Namiziki,**_

_**Yondaime Hokage**_

(A/N This will make sense in the near future of this story.)


	8. Gain and Loss

Hola Naruto lovers! Yes isn't it crazy? I updated the very next day! Even if it was short... oh well u will understand in the near future, it plays a big part and if you remember Lera it has to do alot with her. So enjoy, and for those who want Kiba in this he will appear in the not so far future, there will be NO pairings just faimilyness and friendship! But guess what! PPl have drawn Trekker and Kara! Are you as happy as i am? I have the links to it on my profile so just click and be amaaaaaaaazed! I would like to thank Ryu-Kun for his awesomeness and if you are looking for a awesome story to read you should read his story Naruto Fox Sanin its great! Also I would like to thank my beta because shes awesome!

This picks up before the Minato Namikaze Speech

...

Last Time On Naruto The Sly Fox:

_"You are hurt, and you will let me check you" Kakashi said trying to convey the message better._

_"I'm fine a-al-all b-b-better not-nothing to w-worry about." The blond stuttered while pushing into the back of the couch, going as far back as possible._

_"Pup, he will not touch you I swear upon my honor as a wolf." Trekker said with a growl towards Kakashi._

_Kakashi paused in walking forward, because of the growl and looked at the shaking blond. 'This is getting ridiculous; I need to check him out now.' With that Kakashi took the last few steps forward and found himself pinned to the floor with a snarling black muzzle in front of his face._

_"He said he didn't need to be checked so you will not get any closer" Trekker snapped and pushed into Kakashis chest to make sure the message was clear._

_"Alright, Naruto call him off before I make him get off" The scarecrow sighed. Kakashi didn't actually understand Trekker but the snarl and the pressure on his chest was enough for him to get the message._

...

Gain and Loss

Kakashi slowly stood up and sent a scowl in Trekkers direction as he padded towards the now still blond. "Well at the very least your going to crash here tonight and I won't take NO for an answer." Kakashi said quickly before Naruto could object.

"Well I hate to impose but if you insisit... I guess I'll stay as long as Trekker and Kara can stay. I guess I'll have to go see Jiji tomorrow to see if he can find me a new apartment, so I might be a little late for our test tomorrow. If thats allowed! I don't want to disobey your command but...um...well I..." at the end of his rambling Naruto's biochromatic eyes had gone to the floor and his hand had once again clenched Trekkers fur so hard that his fists had turned white.

Kakashi gazed at the boy sadly. The new color of his eye was astonishing, beautiful as it was he couldn't help but miss the cerulin blue orb. Observing the boy further, he noticed by his tense position and his fluctuating chakra signature he was uncomfortable. "_Not that I could blame the boy for being nervous around people after what just happened to him. No doubt he's beaten so frequently that his only trust lies in animals. Sigh, Minato Sensei look at what they've done to your son you'd be so dissapointed._ _I'll definately have a talk with the Hokage tomorrow, Narutos no longer living alone. He needs to regain his trust in humanity, I haven't been there much for him in the past but from now on, I'm going to be there for him. He needs to discover where his true strentgh resides." _Kakashi with his resolve final, he opened his mouth to speak.

"I'll talk to the Hokage tomorrow before the test." Kakashi walked back into a small closet to grab a blanket and a couple pillows before tossing them at Naruto who caught each of the items at reflex.

"Now get some rest and I'll see you in the morning. Good night" Kakashi offered a small smile hidden behind his mask." He pretended not to see the small smile or the hopeful eyes of the unloved child...

Trekker watched as the alpha human walked into a room and closed the door behind him. He looked back at the pup smiling slightly at the hopeful look in his eyes with a wolfy grin. Trekker couldn't help but think that if anyone needed someone to trust it was Naruto. He may have the trust of most animals but even Trekker knew that without the kinship of your own kind it will always be lonely. He should know, afterall being the last wolf in the Land of Fire since his pack had just moved on. He knew he would stay with Naruto though, he was completely loyal to his little brother and nothing could ever change that, it would crush them both if they were seperated and Trekker was positive Naruto could not live through a betrayl. His heart just couldn't take another disappointment.(A/N; My beta just threatned to kill me, she is a meany... she said shes gonna tell every1 my address so you guys can help... Tee hee. Why? well you will see)

Naruto took the pillows and blanket and made a pallet on the floor. He couldn't help the hope he had just laid withtin his sensei. It felt like he could be trusted and it would be a while before Naruto actually did but in the meantime it wouldn't be bad to hope he becomes a precious person. His back towards the couch, the blonde transformed into his fox self as Trekker curled around him. Snuggling into the warm fur of his wolf brother the nights hardships washed over him as he fell asleep. Trekker glanced towards the open window that Kara had flown out of wondering when she was coming back. Raising his head he sniffed the air trying to catch a whiff of her scent. Relaxing as the wind held no scent of the falcon, he rested his head down and slowly closed his eyes. he couldn't smell Kara but the wind in the air held an ominious scent of change.

...

Kara had just finished relaying the message to the local animals. Gliding and flapping quickly trying to reach her destination she didn't see the brown blur coming towards her. Seeing as she wasn't paying attention in the first place, it was not a big surprise when she collided with said blur. With an indignant squawk from both parties, a mass of feathers and beaks crashed onto the ground below.

Hopping back, about to give a mouthful to whomever ran into her, instead what left her beak was no more than a nonstifled gasp.

The brown falcon mirroring Kara in everyway besides his warm auburn eyes, gasped as well."Kay?" said the exasperated bird. (A/N Not sure how the name works but it does, its like a nick name for a bf or gf. for example Boo is one of the most retarded pet names ever)

"Hoishi?" said Kara equally shocked and blushing a bit at the pet name.(A/N How a bird blushes Idk but she does!)

"Where! What! How!" the falcon now known as Hoishi kept sputtering out questions.

With a sad beaky smile Kara replied " Well we are in Konoha, I don't know What you are talking about, and how i got here is I fell and became seperated from the flock."

Flash Back No Jutsu!

_A eight year old boy was walking through the forest contently with a animal on eitheir side. To his right was a snow white bengal tiger whose head was taller than his own, and to on his left was an onyx black wolf. The trio was headed to their secret spot in the forest to play a game of ninja tag. The base was a plate that rested at the begining of a tree so that was the best starting point._

_"I am so going to beat both of you like usaual" purred the tiger._

_"Yeah right Lera we are so gonna crush you! Right Trekker?" the eight year old said._

_"Thats right Naruto we are the ones who will do the so called 'creaming'" Trekker snapped at Lera._

_"Yeah thats what you have said every game before this one and neitheir of you have won." Lera said smugly._

_"Shut up Lera... What was that?" Naruto asked when a slight crashing noise was heard after the breaking of tree limbs stopped, a slight oof was heard and all was silent._

_"I'm not sure wanna go check it out?" Lera asked excitedly._

_"Yeah you in Trekker?" Naruto asked turning his attention to the wolf._

_"Of course who else is gonna keep you out of trouble" Trekker replied as the trio began walking toward the unknown._

_"Hey I do NOT get into troub..." They reached a falcon bird flapping around with one wing. The bird looked to be in immense pain but was determined to fly again, in turn making the injury worse._

_"Stop that!" The blond shouted and covered the rest of the distance to inspect the wing closer._

_"STAY BACK!" Sqwaked the injured falcon._

_Naruto paused in his step and glanced back towards Trekkera and Lera who nodded at him to continue. The blond sighed and sat on the ground and stared at the bird._

_"Birdy-sama, I know I may not look it but I know hot to fix broken bones I've had more than enough expierence fixing my own.' at this part Trekker winced ' so trust me I will get yours in a sling and it should be fine in a couple weeks. My friends and I will take care of you until then, and if it doesn't get any better I will take you to the strongest person I know to get it repaired." Naruto said sincerely._

_"Kara" The falcon finally replied._

_"Huh?" Naruto said confused._

_"My name is Kara not birdy-sama" Kara said with a beaky smile. _

_From that day on the trio became a foursome._

Flash Back No Jutsu End

" You fell? I searched everywhere for you! The rest of the flock thought you had runaway and eloped with an eagle! Were you hurt? Are you okay?" Hoishi asked still worried.

"Eloped with an eagle? (A/N this is the birdy version of i guess a princess marrying a peasant or something. Idk hope you get the idea=/.) Not quite, and yes I was hurt my wing was busted. Luckily I met a boy who could talk and take care of animals" Kara explained.

"Talk and heal animals?" Hoishi asked amazed.

"Yes, his name is Naruto, anyway he fixed my wing and I have been friends with him ever since" Kara finished.

"Well the flock is passing threw now, I was sent as a scout to check the hunting availability. You know, see the kinds of prey. But I never thought I would fly into you Kay..." Hoishi said softly.

"I missed you." he said. "I still love you, won't you come home?" Hoishi said pleadingly.

Shocked at the confession toppled with the events of tonight, Kara took to the air and with all her strength she flew as hard as she could to the alpha males nest.(A/N To the Pervs out there! this is Kakashis house alpha males nest IS KAKASHIS HOUSE!) Hoping that her speed would lose her pursuer.

Sighing a breath of relief as she landed on the open window seal but that relief vanished as soon as she heard the slight 'plunk' of another right beside her.

...

Naruto's black ears twitched in the darkness. Voices entered his mind and with a hazy shake of his head he cracked opened his violet eye and glanced around the room. Seeing two shadows, he began to stand up when he felt a tug on his pelt.

Glancing up his eyes met green, "Trekker?" Naruto whispered barely audioable.

"Hush and listen" Trekker said almost silently.

Voices began to fill the room, focusing his now awake mind, Naruto identified one of the voices to be Kara. "I can't Hoishi I have to stay with Naruto" Kara said in what seemed like a sad tone. Naruto frowned, why was Kara so upset? She sounded like she didn't want to stay with him because of this Hoishi.

"_**I beleive that is Kara's mate" **_Kyu said in a withdrawn tone.

'_Why is she sad,shouldn't she be happy to see him the?' _Naruto asked confused.

_**"I believe she is choosing you over him and he is trying to convince her other wise"**_ Kyu explained.

_' WHAT! Why would she do that? If she found her mate she should go with him!'_ Naruto exclaimed now upset.

Smiling slightly at his Kits gracious heart "_**She cares about you, if you want her to leave with this Hoishi you better speak up Kit."**_

Agreeing with Kyu, Naruto rose from his curled up position and transformed into his human self and looked towards the two falcons. He looked down at Trekker and nodded his head slightly, and walked towards the two avians.

"Hey Kara" Naruto said as he sat criss-cross on the floor in front of the two.

"Naru-Kun! Are you okay?" Kara asked hurridly.

"Yea I'm okay. Who is this?" Naruto asked gesturing towards the other falcon.

"Hello Naruto-sama, my name is Hoishi. I have come to ask your permission to take Kara back to the flock and take her as a mate." Hoishi said in a serious voice looking straight into Naruto's biochromatic eyes.

"HOISHI! I told you I was not going to leave Naruto! Stop making this harder than it has to..."

"If Kara agrees and it makes her happy then yes you may take her back home" Naruto said with a small smile on his face from the respect he recieved from the male falcon.

"Are you serious Naru-Kun? What about me helping you on your missions?" Kara asked in surprise.

_**"She is right losing her would damper your mission success so how about a compromise"**_ Kyu asked in the recess of Naruto's mind.

'_How can I let her be happy then?' _Naruto asked.

"Thats true what about a compromise?" Naruto asked his present Nin-kin after hearing Kyu's idea.

"Anything what?" Kara asked in a hurry.

With her concent Naruto explained how he would draw a seal on his arm mixed with chakra and both his and Kara's blood and whenever she was needed he could summon her. Agreeing to the compromise Naruto allowed Kyu to be in control so he could drawl the seal.

"I would like to be included in this as well" Kyu/Naru looked up to see Karas new mate offering his wing.

"**Are you sure"**Kyu/Naru asked.

"Yes Naruto-sama" Hoishi replied.

When all was finished and both birds had left to start their new lives it was a quater to three. Watching them leave and changing into his fox form, Naruto slowly crawled over to were Trekker lay in silence watching as the exhausted kit made it to the pallet.

"You okay?" Trekker asked sadly.

"Yeah, I had to do what was right, you know? I couldn't make her stay with us." Naruto said with tears about to poor out of his eyes.

"Pup, you have to good of a heart. Remember this though, I will never leave your side. Through thick and thin I will always be there for you. I swear it, by my honor as a wolf." Trekker said with such believability that Naruto couldn't help but smile at his wolf-brother. He would always be a constant no matter what. He promised afterall and a wolf never breaks his promises.

"Are you sure? What if you find someone else and" his speech was cut short as the sound of the door unlocking caught both the lupin animals attention.

Kakashi opened the door to tired to shushin at this point. He had just got back from the Hokages office after a extremely long discussion.

Flashback No Jutsu!

_After closing the door to his bedroom, Kakashi did the handsigns for the shushin and with a poof he landed in front of the Hokages office. Kakashi knocked slowly on the door praying the hokage was still awake. The decision in his mind was final. To help the young blond he had to be there, and what better way to be there then to live together? He owed it to his late sensei to help him, and he hoped it wasn't to late._

_"Come in" a muffled voice said behind the door._

_Opening the door and quickly stepping in, Kakashi walked straight up to the 3rds desk._

_"Hokage-sama" Kakashi said respectivly._

_"What brings you here so late Kakashi-Kun?" The old man said with his hands folded in front of him._

_"It concerns the child Uzumaki Naruto" Sarutobi nodded slowly._

_"And what exactly about the child is concerning?" the elder asked_

_"You are obviously aware of his home being burned down correct' continuing after a nod" Seeing as he is out of a home I have come to ask your permission to take him in as his guardian" Kakashi finished._

_"As great as that is why are you so interested in the child now? Is it because he is on your team now" sandime asked suspiciously._

_"Well it wasn't till now that I realized how much he needs someone. Minato was there for me when I needed someone and I should be there for Naruto, although being on my team is a plus." The Jonin said._

_"And you have thought this over and are positive this is what you want?"_

_"Positive"_

_"Alright well you have to sign these papers and..._

Flashback No Jutsu End!

Kakashi had finished all the paper work, all he had to do now was tell Naruto.

Naruto was looking up at Kakashi who had been standing in the same spot for at least fifteen minutes.

'Kyu what do you think he is thinking about'

**"Not sure Kit, change forms and ask. I believe this mortal will not harm us but be on guard just in case" **

'Okay Kyu'

Naruto changed form, and walked towards the non-moving man, Trekker attached to his hip. (A/n not literally) He cautiously stood a few feet in front the man.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked softly.

'Pup, we should go to sleep that test is tomorrow and we are one short,we need all the energy we can get' whispered Trekker while keeping his eyes trained on the adult.

"I know but..." Naruto began to whisper back when Kakashi blinked and shook his head.

"Maa hello Naruto-kun, why are you still awake?" Naruto looked shocked at the affectionate tone Kakashi said his name. The only people who had done that were Trekker and Kara.

With a blush he stuttered "W-w-well Trekker and I-I h-heard the d-d-door unlock and we saw y-y-you." Naruto finished lamely.

_'Now or never' _Kakashi thought. "Well I went to see the Hokage to talk about your perdicerment.' he paused when he saw the blonds eyes widen slightly" and he and I came to the agreement to keep you from anymore harm you need a guardian' the blonds eyes glazed over in fear seeing this Kakashi finished quickly"so i decided that you would stay with me"

'Kyu he glowed green the entire time so he is telling the truth?' Naruto asked uncertainly.

**"He is telling the truth, he seems to be a trustworthy mortal. Who would have thought that throughout the darkness would come a light. I suppose the term would be every cloud has a silver lining ne? This will be a new begining" **Kyu said sounding content.

'I don't trust this kyu...' Naruto said uncertainly.

**"I am not saying you should throw your trust at him Kit. He still has to earn it but from what I can tell he seems sincere in his request about taking care of you. " Kyu said reassuringly.**

**'**Are you sure Kyu?' Naruto asked once again.

**"Yes, I am sure he is worthy of a chance. He does not have to touch you, or learn any of your secrets. Although keep in mind if he gains your trust I want you to share all of this with him"**

**'**Everything? Even my touching problem?' Naruto asked shocked.

**"I think with some positive contact that fear will disappear" **

'Okay Kyu..." Naruto said unbelievingly.

**"Ask him if he is sure if it will let you sleep better" **Nodding slightly in agreement the blond adressed the scarecrow.

"Kakashi-sensei... Are you sure? I mean you might lose all your friends and your home might be burned down" Naruto said sadly.

"Why would that happen? If my friends are really my friends then they wouldn't mind, and no one would try to burn down the infamous Copy Cat Nins house" he said with an eye smile.

Naruto smiled a teary smile, "Thank you Kakashi-sensei"

Reacting to his new responsibility's smile he raised his arm to ruffle the golden locks but stopped when he saw his young charges shoulders tense up_.'__Haphephobia? __This shouldn't be to difficult to fix. He probably hasn't had much positive contact' Kakashi thought sadly. _

Nodding his head and to Naruto's eye missing the way he relaxed when Kakashi put his hand down. "Your very welcome Naruto-kun. It would be more comfortable if you just called me Kakashi when we are alone. Anyway, this is a two bedroom apartment so you can have your own room although we have to get you furniture' Kakashi said while making a mental list of what they would need to get.

"well we should get to sleep, there is that test tomrrow or should I say later today' Kakashi eye smiled ' I'll wake you tomorrow for breakfeast until then I bid you a good night" He said as he walked into his room, leaving the door cracked open this time.

Naruto smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes. He finally had someone who acknowledged him this was a very revelating day.

"Can you believe this? We have a home! And someone to take care of us!" Naruto said to Trekker softly.

"This is a most joyus event indeed pup' Tekker wolfy smiled ' but for NOW we should go sllllllllllllllllllllllleep" Trekker finished with a growl.

"Yes mother" Naruto said sarcasticaly

With that the Hatake and the Uzumaki house became completly silent as the new family went to sleep.

The Next Day:

"**Kit"**

Naruto's violet eye cracked open slowly followed by his Blue orb. Looking around he noticed that the sun was shining through the window in what appeared to be a living room. Sittting up with a yawn Naruto noticed his surroundings for the first time. The appartment seemed to be at least three times as big as home used to be. There was a living room, a medium size kitchen, which had a hallway with three doors next to it. Thinking about everything that happened yesterday all Naruto could do was grimace. Sure he had a new home and a guardian, but he lost his home and Kara went with her mate.

**"So are you planning to get up today?"** Kyu asked amused as the Kit looked around.

'What do you mean... Crap Trekker and I are late for that test aren't we?' Naruto thought with a groan.

**"You got it Kit"** The Kyuubi said with a chuckle. **"But seeing as that 'responsible guardian' of yours isn't awake yet you are not technically late"**

Nodding outwardly Naruto transformed, and stretched watching as Trekker did the same. Naruto gathered up the blankets and began to fold them neatly into a pile.

"Morning Pup" Trekker said with a yawn.

" Morning. Yesterday was eventful ne?" Naruto asked his wolf brother in a hushed voice, trying not to awake his guardian.

"Indeed it was pup, but aren' t we late for that test?" Trekker asked with a smirk.

"I don't think so, lets go wake up Kakashi-sen... Kakashi." Naruto replied as he scratched behind the onyx wolf's ear.

The duo walked into the hallway and knocked on the door that Kakashi had entered the previous night. Seeing as it was slightly ajar in the first place, the soft knocks sent the door opening widely. (A/N for those who didn't understand that sentence heres a translation 'the door is cracked open now its open all the way'. I had to tell myself that when i read the sentence because i worded it so weird. lol If i insulted you smarticleness it wasnt on purpose^_^) Naruto and Trekker cautiously stepped into the dark room. As their eyes adjusted, both lupin animals saw the room was of moderate size, had a queen bed with a blue comforter covering someone, a bookshelf was in the corner full of scrolls and a few books. Gathering up all his courage, Naruto walked to the end of the bed.

"Kakashi? We both are late for that test... maybe you should get up so we can go?" Naruto timidly asked from his position. He was running his hands through Trekkers thick coat to calm his nerves. The bed began to move and a blurry eyed Jonin, with no mask, sat up groggily. Naruto looked up at the Jonin in surprise that he woke up without much effort, and realized he didn't have a mask on.

"I'll wait for you in the living room." The blond said qickly turning his eyes toward the ground and practically running out of the room.

Naruto sat on the couch a million thoughts running through his mind but all coming to the same conclusion. Kakashi was going to kick him out and make sure he never became a ninja for going into his room without asking. The man had been so nice and he was such a big idiot he couldn't do anything right. He had no right going in there without permission. His eyes became glassy from the effect of unshed tears.

"Oh Gawd Trekker why did we do that? Now he will kick us out for sure! Why am I such a screw up?" Naruto said miserably.

"Pup..." Trekker said and rested his head on Naruto's lap his own striking green eyes reflecting the sadness in his little brothers biochromatic orbs.

As they sat there in silence, waiting for Kakashi to come out of his room and begin the yelling, Naruto began stroking Trekkers head softly.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said as he came out of his room fully dressed mask and headband included.

"I am so sorry Kakashi! Trekker and I had no right to come into your room like that! I understand you don't want us here anymore but please don't prevent us from becoming real ninjas!" Naruto sobbed.

"What are you talking about? You just came into my room to wake me up whats the harm in that?" Kakashi asked confused at his charges reaction.

"But we saw your face and I am so sorry we should have knocked harder, we had no buissiness to..." Naruto didn't finish his sentence because Kakashi reached out and ruffled his golden locks, Naruto tensed but stayed still.

"I left the door opened for you to come in if you needed me. Stop being silly, I'm sorry for not waking you up earlier I suppose we should be going to the training grounds now but first' the jonin walked into the kitchen "how about some breakfeast" He said turning to the soon to be genin with an eye smile.

Twenty five minutes later Naruto tied his headband around his neck and turned towards Trekker.

"You ready Trekker?"

"Yes and so are you." Trekker said smiling a wolfy smile.

Naruto nodded and turned towards Kakashi who was leaning against the door way with his infamous orange book in his hand.

"You ready Naruto-kun" Kakashi asked lowering his book so he could see the boys face.

"Yes, are we gonna go straight there or do you have somewhere to go?" Naruto asked wirlily knowing Kakashi's tendancy of being late.

"Ahhhh I believe I will be there in an hour or so" Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Alright Sensei we'll see you then." Naruto said and shot passed Kakashi before he could say anything else with Trekker on his heels, after all he glowed green he was telling the truth.

...

Naruto and Trekker walked side by side down the crowded streets. Ignoring the glares and nasty comments, he looked towards his wolf brother.

"You wanna go see Lera?"

"That would be a good idea we have an hour to kill and she needs a check up" Trekker said pleased they were going to see their friend.

As they made their way to training ground seven, the duo made sure to go around so their new teammates wouldn't see them. (A/N In a earlier chapter it said that Lera's den was near training ground seven) Approaching the cave while making alot of noise so they didn't startle her, Naruto and Trekker entered.

"Lera?" Naruto whispered and it echoed through the cave.

"Naruto! How long has it been? Why have you not come sooner! You to Trekker don't think your getting out of this!" Growled an agitated pregonant white bengal tiger.

"Ahh Lera how nice to see you too." Trekker smirked.

"I'm sorry Lera!" Naruto said and jumped towards her wrapping his arms around her gently.

"Yeah yeah whatever cub, I missed you too." She replied with a small grin before it turned to a grimace and a growl of pain.

"Oh your contractions coming quick? You going into labor? Do you need anything?" Naruto asked in a rush as he jumped back next to Trekker, who didn't say anything but worry reflected in his striking green eyes.

With a chuckle, she shook her head " No this is somthing I have to do on my own. You won't be able to come in here while its happening eitheir I can't stand you constant nagging."

"If you say so... my team and I are having a test today so if you need us we won't be too far" Naruto said worry still laced in his voice.

"Alright I will see you soon pass that test or I will have to beat you into the ground." Lera growled playfully.

"You got it!" Naruto said with a forced smile and walked out of the cave.

"Trekker, Wheres Kara and what happened to his eye?" Lera said.

"Our dear friend was reunited with her mate, and Naruto with his kind and loving heart made her go with him. Also yesterday his home was burned down and that was his lasting injury" Trekker finished sadly.

"Ahhhh he still seems upset about it, make sure he's okay. Make sure you bite those bastards who hurt him in the ass, I won't be able to do much of anything anymore." she said gazing at her swollen stomach.

"As you wish" Trekker said sarcastically.

"Stupid mutt." Lera muttered as the wolf walked out of the cave to catch up with the fox.

...

The fox and the wolf made their way towards the middld of training ground seven. As they reached the two opposing teammates Naruto heard a gasp.

" YOUR LATE!...What happened to your eye!" Sakura gasped.

"N-nothing I had an accident" Naruto replied in a sad tone. He turned away from the banshee to stand next to Sasuke.

"But..." she began to say but was cut off.

"He doesn't want to talk about it so leave him alone" Sasuke sneered at Sakura, who frowned slightly but obeyed.

Meanwhile Trekker was frozen on the spot.

Yesterday:

_Trekker jumped through the window with a small orange kit in his mouth. Scaling the walls with his chakra, trying to ignore the whimpering from the kit clenched softly in his muzzle, barely registering a familiar scent amongst the mob. _

Present:

The scent Trekker realized was similar to the pink haired girls but full of testosterone which meant that he was male. '_I believe this was the little banshees father. Naruto is not gonna like this... I will tell him after this test' _ Trekker trotted over to Naruto's side and sat down.

Naruto looked down and smiled at his wolf brother slightly concerned about him staring off into space. Shrugging to himself, Naruto sat down and leaned against Trekker and closed his eyes for a small rest before the test.


	9. Tests begin!

"YOU'RE LATE...What happened to your eye!" Sakura gasped.

"N-nothing I had an accident" Naruto replied in a sad tone. He turned away from the banshee to stand next to Sasuke.

"But..." she began to say but was cut off.

"He doesn't want to talk about it so leave him alone" Sasuke sneered at Sakura, who frowned slightly but obeyed.

Meanwhile Trekker was frozen on the spot.

Yesterday:

Trekker jumped through the window with a small orange kit in his mouth. Scaling the walls with his chakra, trying to ignore the whimpering from the kit clenched softly in his muzzle, barely registering a familiar scent amongst the mob.

Present:

The scent Trekker realized was similar to the pink haired girls but full of testosterone which meant that he was male. 'I believe this was the little banshee's father. Naruto is not gonna like this... I will tell him after this test' Trekker trotted over to Naruto's side and sat down.

Naruto looked down and smiled at his wolf brother slightly concerned about him staring off into space. Shrugging to himself, Naruto sat down and leaned against Trekker and closed his eyes for a small rest before the test.

…

Naruto was in his mindscape, relaxing with Kyuubi. His eyes were closed and his breathing deep. The fox looked fondly at the boy, who was wrapped around one of his many crimson tails. In here Kyuu felt like he could protect the boy from everything, but being stuck in this cage had it's disadvantages. When it was about time for Kakashi to come, he woke Naruto.

"Kyuu?" the blond said looking around groggily.

The demon smirked slightly, "Kakashi is going to arrive momentarily, you should wake up."

Naruto nodded and slowly stood up; he waved towards his friend and exited the cage.

…..

Trekker was lying next to the blond as he came to, he looked around and saw Sasuke staring into the woods. He looked towards his right and saw Sakura pacing around mumbling about stupid late good for nothing sensei's. Naruto smiled slightly when he felt the familiar chakra signature coming towards the training field. He sat up quickly and gave a small nod to Trekker who smiled a excited wolfy smile. The time had come to show how great a Ninja he could be.

"He's coming" The blond said quietly but the rest of his team heard him. Sasuke nodded slightly in his direction.

"What do you mean.." Sakura's yell was cut off by a poof. When the smoke had cleared, Kakashi stood there clamly reading his book.

"Hey sensei." Naruto said with a smile. Kakashi looked up and greeted his charge with a eye smile.

"Hello Na..."

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura banshee yelled. Naruto clasped his hands around his ears trying to prevent them from what felt like explode. Trekker wasn't doing much better.

"Shut up." Naruto looked up to see Sasuke glaring at Sakura. "We are all perfectly aware he is not on time, and there is no need for your idiotic input." Sakura looked down with a blush.

Kakashi eye smiled, it seems Naruto had gained a protector. "Okay kiddies, its time to take your test.' He flashed out two silver bells, "Your task is to take these bells by noon." At that point two stomachs rumbled. "I did only suggest not to eat did I not? Come at me with the intent to kill or you wont stand a chance."

"But we'll kill you!" Sakura said shocked.

Naruto looked at her confused she was glowing a purplish color. "Kyu? Why is she glowing?"

"It just shows she is an idiot, she said that the three of you would kill the scarecrow. Is that true?" The fox replied, amused at the pink haired idiots statement.

"Oh, no. Kakashi is a Jonin and no matter how much skill anyone of us has, he has more field experience." Naruto answered logically.

"Exactly, now I could definitely kill him but that is not what she meant therefore her statement is untrue." Naruto nodded.

"….ruto?" Naruto's head snapped up at his name, Kakashi was looking at him with worry.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked confused.

"Pup you were staring off into space for his entire speech." Trekker said with a smirk.

"Sorry sensei." Naruto said with a apologetic smile.

"Well now that your back, BEGIN" With that the three genin and Trekker disappeared. Kakashi hummed pleased and took out his infamous book.

Naruto was crouched on the balls of his feet, eyes following his current adversary. Trekker was right beside him eyes also following the white haired man.

"What's the plan?" Trekker growled.

"We need to work together; the point of this exercise is to work together." Naruto whispered.

"Teamwork?" Naruto nodded.

"Trekker, can you track them?" Trekker said nothing but lifted his muzzle. He jumped off the tree branch silently, and landed on the next. Naruto nodded and followed him stealthfully towards their destination. The foliage rushed by barely noticaiable.

Trekker nodded mentaly to himself as he sorted through the scents picking out the Uchia's scent aware of Naruto behind him. Spoting sasuke in the crevise of one of the large pines. He landed silently making the newly appointed ninja jump slightly.

Naruto landed beside Trekker smiling slightly at Sasuke's shocked expresion.

"How'd you find me?" Sasuke said bewildered.

"The nose knows." Naruto said with a foxy smile. "We need to work together if we're ever going to beat him, its our only chance."

Sasuke looked at him contemplatingly. _I'll work with him to get his trust and power. _Sasuke nodded towards Naruto in agreement. His face not showing the viciousness inside his heart.

"We need to find Sakura. We've got to work together." Naruto said intelligently. With that the two young shinobi and wolf went off to find their pink haired companion.

**Now I know its been forever since I updated, and I know its a short chapter, but the next chapter is very long. A LOT of important things happen in the following chapter and I wanted to post somthing before the BIG life changing chapter! Plus its been forever since I updated this story soooo I apologize for the wait but just know that I am still working hard!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello. I said i would never do this but... Im done with these stories. I got tired of writing something I have no love for anymore. I hate to say it but Naruto just kinda left me. In a way that he isn't entertaining. Im putting this story up for adoption PM me if your interested.

Im not sorry, but kind of sad about leaving things unfinished.


	11. ADOPTED

Hello some of you have asked for me to put up the people who adopted this story her name is Kalsifer and she has changed the title to My golden fox Naruto


End file.
